La historia de Shyvana
by Sartharion1996
Summary: La historia de como Shyvana sufrió, lloró y siguió adelante su vida para convertirse en una campeona del League of Legends con la ayuda de su única familia y posiblemente su único amor; El príncipe Jarvan IV.
1. La vida de Shyvana

_¿Cómo terminamos en ésta situación…?_

_¿Cómo es que dejé todo… Lo que quería, amaba y confortaba en mi vida? _

_¿Le di la espalda a mi raza… solo por mi hija?... _

_Creí que lograríamos encontrar un hogar cálido para los dos… O al menos crear uno para los dos, para poder vivir tranquilos y felices por el resto de nuestras vidas…_

_Pero… Otra vez la vida nos da la espalda…_ -Los lamentos de un dragón retumbaban su mente mientras que sus gritos de dolor sonaban en el lugar junto a su hija la cual lloraba desconsoladamente en su abdomen, éste sabía que el dragón no iba a dejarlos en paz hasta matarlos, hasta matarlo a él y a su hija medio dragón y que no lograrían esconderse por mucho de él pero no creía que el día de su muerte llegara tan rápido. ¿Qué le pasaría a su hija sin él? ¿Qué…? El dragón con un último aliento dijo sus últimas palabras, las cuales eran débiles y bajas.

"_Lo...lamen…to_… _Shyvana… "_

"_Pa…pa… No mueras… ¡No te vayas!... ¡No por…Favor!" _Gritó fuertemente Shyvana mientras de su rostro recorrían lágrimas de tristeza, amargura y rabia.

El padre de Shyvana murió debido a las graves heridas por desgarramientos en su cuello y en su abdomen, la hemorragia era inevitable al igual que su muerte.

La joven mitad dragón mitad humana se colocó de pie cabizbaja mientras caía una inesperada lluvia en la vasta zona llena de kilómetros de césped sin ninguna vista de civilización o refugios, la joven apretó sus puños y en un desate de furia exhaló lo que sentía con un grito fuerte y lleno de lamentos.

"_¡Te mataré maldito!... ¡Juro que lo haré por mi padre!"_

Dicho estas palabras llenas de venganza, la joven partió hacia la dirección en la cual salió volando el asesino. Aunque la chica fuese parte dragón y pudiera transformarse en tal criatura, se encontraba muy débil para reunir tales poderes míticos y por ende solo pudo correr con mucho dolor en su corazón y dejando caer lágrimas en su trayectoria.

Shyvana recorrió un gran trayecto entre densas llanuras, campos y bosques los cuales tenían arbustos sumamente afilados y peligrosos para cualquier aventurero sin embargo gracias a la armadura que poseía como ropa, la cual se la diseñó su propio padre, resistió gran parte del daño que éstos árboles pudieran causar. La armadura era un tipo diseño en dragón con escamas rojas y protectoras las cuales tenía incluso en su larga cabellera roja.

Pasó precisamente un mes hasta que Shyvana pudo llegar a un pequeño pueblo el cual contaba con pocas casas y establecimientos y como llegó a altas horas de la noche no corría peligro de que sus habitantes trataran de matarla o herirla.

Ella se encontraba muy cansada, hambrienta y con muchas ganas de beber agua puesto que desde varios días atrás no encontró más suministros por lo que recorrió el lugar tratando de buscar algo con que confortarse.

Recorrió silenciosamente la zona mirando por las ventanas de casa en casa a ver si hallaba algo pero era negativo todo lo que veía. Todo parecía mal hasta que llegó a una última residencia la cual tenía en un mesón cerca de la ventana una especie de pastel por lo que inmediatamente Shyvana entró por la ventana para tomarlo, la emoción de que por fin había hallado comida fue derrumbada al tener el pastel en sus manos ya que no notó que sus dueños se encontraban aún despiertos y en la misma sala.

La familia quedó aterrorizada al ver tal criatura ya que nunca habían visto a una chica azul grisáceo y con ese tipo de atuendo por lo que la tomaron como monstruo, inmediatamente el padre de la familia tomó un arma y le disparó, disparó varias veces a la media dragón pero gracias a su destreza logró esquivar las balas las cuales despertaron a los aldeanos residentes del pequeño pueblo, éstos al percatarse de tal escena sacaron apedreadas a Shyvana del pueblo lanzándola al bosque de nuevo.

La joven no podía contener tantos rechazos y odios por lo que rompió el llanto mientras corría sin ningún rumbo en el inmenso bosque obscuro.

Shyvana tuvo que afrontar 2 semanas más las mismas situaciones que la de ese momento en otros pueblos, que al final fueron un total de 4 pueblos de los cuales fue desterrada y expulsada por los aldeanos. En el último pueblo que visitó resultó herida en un brazo porque resbaló de una ventana y cayó en él derramando una gran cantidad de sangre en su herida, Shyvana no podía seguir corriendo porque le nublaba la vista la pérdida de sangre y tuvo que esconderse en un callejón detrás de barrios barriles de licor.

Mientras veía como los aldeanos corrían con estacas, antorchas y picas por el pueblo buscándola, oyó a una aldeana comentarle a otra que había visto a un dragón negro esa misma mañana volar al norte por lo que especulaba que la chica era hija o pariente de tal bestia.

Shyvana al oír tal indicio recordó que una vez su padre le comentó que cuando los dragones carroñeros resultaban heridos en batalla, acudían al norte para aliviar sus heridas por lo que ya sabía dónde encontrarlo.

Llegó un momento en que Shyvana no soportó tal ardor de dolor en su herida y dio un gemido lo cual hizo percatar a la aldeana del sitio por lo que alertó a la turba de su presencia la cual irrumpió el callejón rodeándola.

La turba comenzó a lanzarle las picas y estacas por lo que tomó una tapa de un barril y la usó como escudo para salir del sitio, no antes sin sufrir más heridas una en la pierna por lo que quedó cojeando pero eso no evitó para transformarse en dragón y salir volando de allí.

"_¡Así es! ¡Lárgate monstruo infernal!"_

"_¡Fuera de aquí maldita bestia!"_

"_¡No te atrevas a regresar monstruo!"_

Gritaban de alegría los aldeanos al ver como la dragona se alejaba de su pueblo.

Shyvana no comprendía por qué los humanos sentían tanto odio hacia ella, ¿Qué les había hecho para que la odiaran? ¿Acaso hizo algo indeseable? Se preguntaba mientras volaba a medias por su herida en el brazo y su nueva herida en su pierna.

La dragona siguió volando al norte para poder encontrar al asesino y vengar la muerte de su padre el cual era todo para ella, ésta sabía que no tenía chance alguno contra el dragón ya que ni su padre pudo con él mucho menos podría ella pero eso no le permitiría no enfrentársele y desatar su dolor.

Pasaron exactamente 3 días para que Shyvana llegara finalmente al norte, el cual contaba con varias montañas y picos los cual eran evidente de que era claro refugio para dragones. En la zona también había un pueblo estándar, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño pero lo suficiente como para notar la mitad calcinada.

Shyvana se quedó observando el lugar en su forma dragón por lo que no se percató de que había descendido, ella se quedó impactada por la escena y entendió el por qué la odiaban los humanos, ellos creían que ella arruinaría sus hogares como en el caso de éste pueblo.

La dragona cometió un terrible y fatal error de adentrarse a la zona, inmediatamente fue capturada por una trampa de cuerdas y sogas que tenían los aldeanos alrededor del pueblo para capturar al causante de tales estragos.

Los aldeanos salieron con picas y lanzas dispuestos a matarla y al ver esto, Shyvana inmediatamente regresó a su forma normal para ver si comprendían los humanos.

"_¡Esperen! ¡No por favor! ¡No me maten!_

_¡Yo no hice esto, se los juro! ¡No me maten!"_

Shyvana gritaba con desesperación ya que claramente ellos no iban a escucharla y era claro que había llegado su muerte.

La turba empezaba a lanzarle las picas y lanzas por los orificios de la trampa, pero nuevamente gracias a la armadura escamada, pudo retener gran parte del daño causado… Sin embargo.

"_Ya no nos destruirás nuestros hogares monstruo" _

Dijo un aldeano apuntándole con una escopeta a quemarropa.

Todo estaba listo, ellos y ella sabía que moriría ¿Acaso su viaje fue en vano? Sí… Llegó su fin.

"_No por favor…" _

Fue lo último que dijo Shyvana antes de oír un fuerte ruido, pero no de disparo.

"_¡Calmaos y despajaos pueblo de Valoran, por orden real me encargaré de este asunto!"_

Dijo una voz firme y de carácter haciendo retroceder a los aldeanos.

Shyvana al abrir los ojos lo único que podía notar era el temor y miedo de los humanos hacia ella, todos la miraban igual, todos tenían esa mirada de miedo y terror, la misma que ella tuvo toda su vida… Sin embargo, había una persona que no tenía esa mirada, al contrario parecía no tener miedo alguno. Esa persona fue la que detuvo tal escena.

Ésta persona se acercó a ella y era un caballero de armadura dorada con una gran espada en mano con la cual cortó la jaula de sogas que tenía cautiva a Shyvana y la liberó de ella.

Shyvana no estaba consciente de lo que estaba pasando, ni tampoco de quién era esa persona. ¿Por qué no dejó que la mataran?

"_¿Estás bien?... _

_Déjame que me presente, soy Jarvan IV el príncipe y futuro rey de Demacia"_

¿Un príncipe? Shyvana nunca antes había visto uno, si había oído hablar de 'príncipes' en los cuentos que le contaba su padre antes de dormir, él siempre dijo que eran dulces, hermosos y que siempre protegerían y cuidarían a sus princesas, sin embargo Shyvana aún no sabía muy bien cuál era su concepto, pese a ello respondió a la pregunta de Jarvan.

"_Ah..ora sí… _

_Gracias… Por salvarme…_

_Jarvan"_

El príncipe hizo un gesto de felicidad con su boca y la ayudó a levantar lo que inmediato se percató de que estaba herida y aún sangrando.

"_¡Gente de Valoran ¿Me podréis dar una explicación respecto a estos actos barbáricos?!" _

Preguntó descabellado Jarvan, nunca había visto que su pueblo se comportara así, ni siquiera en antiguas guerras.

"_Príncipe Jarvan… ¡Se trata de un monstruo! ¡Ha destruido nuestros hogares y cosechas varios días atrás!"_

Comentó un aldeano enfurecido de la turba.

"_¿Es eso cierto? ¿Tú has causado todo esto? _

Jarvan sabía que no había sido ella, pero quería que ésta hablara ante los demás.

"_¡Por supuesto que no!... Yo no haría nada que lastimaría los demás… Además, yo ni he vivido por éstos sitios."_

"_¡Calamos gente de Valoran! ¿Ya lo ven? ¡Ésta inocente criatura no haría nada malo! ¡Se trata de una bestia que anda escupiendo fuego todo lo que encuentra pero ya mi escuadrón lo capturó! ¡Sin embargo para resguardar la seguridad de mi pueblo, mandaré una flota de soldados a ésta zona para que cuide y vele por vuestra seguridad! Con respecto a ella, yo mismo me encargaré. "_

Expresó y aclaró Jarvan. Como príncipe, todo los pueblos de Valoran lo aclaman, respetan y adoran por lo que la muchedumbre se disipó rápidamente.

Jarvan andaba con un escuadrón de inspección de pueblos, puesto que había oído que había una especie de Gorila escupe fuego quemando todo por su paso y dividió su escuadrón en varios sitios, uno de ellos logró detener a la bestia mientras que los demás incluyendo al de Jarvan inspeccionaban los demás pueblos.

"_Y dime… ¿Cómo te llamas?" _

Preguntó Jarvan mientras le sostenía una mano y la miraba fijamente.

Shyvana no pudo evitar no perderse en los ojos de ese príncipe ya que le recordaban mucho al de su padre.

"…_Shyvana es mi nombre…"_

"_Shyvana ¿Eh? Un nombre muy peculiar… Y dime Shyvana, ¿Qué está haciendo una mitad dragón mitad humana por aquí?_

Shyvana quedó sorprendida por ver que Jarvan conocía lo que era ella, ¿Acaso la conocía?

"_¿Cómo sabes… lo que soy?"_

"_Bueno, por ahora no importa. Lo primero será curarte esas heridas, ¿Puedes caminar?"_

Shyvana intentó caminar pero era inútil, aún seguía adolorida de su pierna.

"_No lo creo…"_

Dijo ella, eso fue suficiente para que Jarvan la tomara en brazos y la montara en su caballo.

"_¿A dónde me lleva?"_

"_A mi campamento base, allí estaremos más cómodos que acá"_

**_Final de la primera parte._**

**_Segundo capítulo: Muerte del asesino y la bienvenida a Demacia._**


	2. Muere el asesino, bienvenida a Demacia

"_¿A dónde me lleva?"_

Preguntó Shyvana al ver como éste peculiar príncipe la montaba en su corcel.

"_A mi campamento base, allí estaremos más cómodos que acá"_

Dicho eso, tanto Shyvana, Jarvan y su escuadrón marcharon a fueras del pueblo en dirección al campamento base del futuro rey de Demacia.

El campamento no se diferenciaba de cualquier otro campamento salvo una que otras diferencias como el lugar, el cual era dentro de una cueva como protección para posibles emboscadas enemigas.

Al estar allí, Shyvana no sentía cómodo el ambiente ya que estaba conviviendo con humanos, humanos que desde que ella tiene memoria han querido lastimarla y hasta quitarle su vida. ¿Podría confiar en ellos? Quizás sí, quizás no pero ese 'príncipe' le salvó la vida de esa muchedumbre y que por lo menos, tomaría una mínima confianza de éste.

Los soldados estaban reunidos en el centro de la cueva, admirando la fogata y hablando sobre futuras acciones de batallas y cosas personales, mientras que Shyvana se encontraba apartada de ellos y prácticamente dándole la espalda, ella sabía bien que estos hombres le temían.

Pese al temor y repugnancia de los soldados por tratar de "Convivir" con un dragón, ellos confiaban plenamente en todas las decisiones y acciones de Jarvan el IV por lo que no se atrevían a opinar y cuestionar cualquier decisión de él.

Jarvan, después de acomodarse en el lugar y quitarse gran parte de su armadura, principalmente el casco, decidió que era hora de preguntarle ciertas cosas a la forastera y pensado esto, fue a donde ella se encontraba.

"_Vengo a curar esas heridas que tienes, supondré que debe dolerte demasiado."_

Dijo mientras se arrodillaba y colocaba al lado de ella un botiquín con vendas y medicinas curativas.

"_¿Por qué hace todo esto?"_

Shyvana no lograba entender por qué el joven príncipe la había rescatado y velaba por su salud tratando de curarla si nunca nadie había hecho eso, el único era su padre que ya había padecido.

"_Bueno, principalmente porque juré ante la corona y ante mi pueblo que ayudaría al débil y al indefenso…"_

Respondió al tiempo que curaba y vendaba las heridas de la joven.

"…_Y además, soy alguien que trae justicia y libertad a todo aquel que la necesita, esa es mi visión del mundo…" _

Shyvana solo se limitó a no comentar nada, callar y dejarse curar por Jarvan.

Después de un rato en silencio y terminar de vendarla, Jarvan decidió comenzar con su interrogatorio, algo que quería hacer desde que la vio.

"_¿Puedo preguntarte varias cosas? ¿Shyvana? _

"…

_Puede preguntarme lo que quieras…"_

Jarvan se acomodó y se sentó al lado de ésta para comenzar el interrogatorio.

"_Espero que no lo tomes a mal, pero… ¿Qué hacías por éstas tierras? Nunca antes había visto a una híbrida dragón y creo que mi pueblo tampoco, por eso las ofensas y turbas."_

Shyvana volteó la mirada y calló por unos momentos, para luego responder con un tono bajo y frío.

"_Porque no estaba en estas tierras… Llegué hoy mismo a éste pueblo, llegué de otros pueblos buscando a alguien…"_

"_¿Y a quién buscabas?"_

"…"

La mirada de Shyvana parecía nublada y perdida, ella no quería hablar de su pasado cosa que ya sabía Jarvan por experiencias pasadas.

"_Entiendo que no me expliques bien las cosas… Pero si necesitas ayuda deberás contarme todo y mantener confianza en mí"_

Shyvana suspiró y se acomodó frente al joven príncipe para aclarar mejor las cosas, no quería hablar de su historia con nadie ni con nada, pero Jarvan tenía algo en sus ojos que le recordaban enormemente a su padre y que por ende, no podría negarle confesar lo que ocurría.

"_Verá… Soy la hija de un dragón y de una humana, mi padre se enamoró profundamente de una hechicera la cual fue mi madre… Mi madre murió cuando yo nací y fue a causa de una enfermiza herida de batalla… Mi padre tuvo que cargar con mi responsabilidad y me llevó a su tierra… Sin embargo los dragones me rechazaron pero permitieron mi estadía allí por lo menos hasta cumplir una edad adulta ya que mi padre fue un gran dragón para la tribu… Mi niñez y crianza fue rechazada, odiada y repelada por los demás dragones…"_

Mientras Shyvana continuaba cada paso de su historia, su voz se agudizaba y sus ojos amarillos se entumecían.

"…_Ya al alcanzar la edad adulta, fui expulsada permanentemente de la tierra de los dragones, puesto que no se podría convivir con una impuridad como yo… Era una ofensa para los antiguos dragones que un dragón sea o fuese humano… Mi padre no fue expulsado pero fue severamente castigado, sin embargo decidió tomar como castigo el exilio junto a mí…"_

Jarvan notó como recorría una pequeña lágrima de uno de sus ojos a la joven. Como los soldados se habían quedado dormidos por tanta fatiga, ambos podrían guardar el secreto de tales debilidades humanas.

"_Mi padre me llevó a un pueblo no muy lejos de esas tierras, me dijo que quizás los aldeanos nos recibirían puesto que había escuchado rumores de que eran muy amistosos con las criaturas de la naturaleza… Sin embargo, nosotros no pertenecemos a la naturaleza… Los aldeanos nos expulsaron tal y como lo hicieron los demás y demás pueblos que recorreríamos… Fui expulsada por los dragones y odiadas por los humanos… Y mi padre por solo cargar con mi responsabilidad aceptó tales desgracias solo por mí… Fuimos de tierra en tierra buscando un hogar pero en cada lugar que llegábamos, nos expulsaban… Un día, mi padre me despertó bruscamente diciéndome que teníamos que escapar porque había escuchado que los dragones reales habían mandado a un asesino a matarnos, puesto que no permitirían que su raza fuese mezclada con una humana… Ese dragón nos persiguió durante días, semanas y meses… De día y de noche pero logramos huir de él… Hasta que un día nos cazó y nos atacó desprevenidamente… Mi padre me protegió y luchó contra él, pero el asesino era más fuerte y… E.l… El… Maldito… Mató a mí… Padre…"_

Shyvana no soportó tales recuerdos y derramó lágrimas al revivir las penumbras que vivió en su vida.

Jarvan exhaló y supo inmediatamente a dónde iba todo esto, por lo que le preguntó calmadamente.

"_¿Y ese alguien a quien buscas es a ese dragón? ¿Por eso has viajado tanto? _

"…_Así es… Cuando encuentre a ese maldito… Lo acabaré… Vengaré a mi padre… ¡Pagará por lo que hecho!"_

"_Comprendo tu ira… Pero ¿Te has puesto a preguntar si tienes alguna oportunidad contra ese dragón? Tu padre se sacrificó para protegerte, para defenderte y luchar por ti contra esa bestia ¿Solo para que buscaras represalias y encontraras una muerte segura?"_

"… _Él está herido… Mi padre lo hirió severamente, tanto que se dirigió al norte para curarse… Es decir, se dirigió aquí…" _

"_Por supuesto… Los picos de Valoran proporcionan curación a todo aquel que resguarde en él durante un largo periodo de tiempo. Sin embargo tales picos están muy altos por lo que nadie se aventura en ellos."_

Jarvan sabía muy bien la geología de su terreno, estudió mucho respecto a todos los campos de batallas y lugares inexplorados.

Tanto Shyvana como Jarvan guardaron silencio durante un corto momento, para que luego el joven príncipe lo rompiera con una propuesta.

"_¿Aceptarías si te ayudo a matar al dragón? _

Shyvana quedó impresionada por la propuesta que le hizo el joven príncipe. ¡¿En verdad le estaba ofreciendo tal cosa?! ¿¡Por qué!?

"_¿¡Lo dice… Enserio!? "_

Jarvan rió elegantemente, para luego responder.

"_¡Así es! Recuerda que juré ante la corona y ante el pueblo de Demacia que ayudaría a todo aquel que necesita ayuda… ¡Haré justicia! ¡Mataremos a esa escoria!"_

La joven no sabía cómo reaccionar ¿El príncipe la salvó, la curó y le ofrecía su ayuda para matar al asesino de su padre? ¿Era real todo eso? Quizás sí, quizás no pero por lo menos Shyvana optó por responder más calmadamente.

"_Muchas gracias… Jarvan el IV."_

Jarvan nuevamente rió élegamente.

"_Partiremos mañana en la mañana, por ahora descansa y repón fuerzas que las necesitarás."_

Dicho y hecho, tanto Shyvana como Jarvan se acostaron a dormir, por supuesto Jarvan lo hizo en un sitio estratégico por si llegaban a atacar enemigos aunque no muy lejos de Shyvana, mientras que ella se quedó allí mismo apartada de los demás.

Ya en la mañana, el clima era cálido y con neblina en los altos picos los cuales se veían desde la cueva. Shyvana mantenía la vista en ellos mostrando cierta furia de rectitud y sed de venganza y justicia. Sabía que llegaría la hora, la hora de vengar a su padre, su única familia la cual padeció por culpa de ese monstruo.

El príncipe Jarvan IV preparó a sus soldados y a él mismo, colocándose su gran armadura dorada y envainando su enorme espada. Éste se dirigió hacia la joven llegándole por la espalda.

"_¿Éstas lista Shyvana? Llegó la hora de la justicia."_

"_¡Estoy más que lista! ¡Conocerá la furia de la hija del dragón!"_

Shyvana se transformó en dragón y voló hacia los picos, los soldados al ver eso se habían asombrado y asustado, pero como confiaban plenamente en Jarvan, rápidamente el miedo desapareció.

La tropa se dirgió a los picos en sus caballos llegando un poco más atrás que la dragona, pero lo suficiente como para alertar a una criatura que yacía en tales picos.

El dragón yacía descansando en una cuerva dentro de un pico, aprovechando la curación de sus minerales. Éste dragón era un dragón claramente más grande y robusto que Shyvana, de color negro y de alas despegadas de sus brazos a diferencia de la dragona.

El asesino al conocer lo despejado y tranquilo que es la zona, notó bruscamente la presencia de éstos por lo que decidió salir a limpiar el terreno.

Al salir de la cueva, los soldados se sorprendieron por ver las proporciones del dragón pero retomaron compostura para hacerle frente a tal bestia. Jarvan ni se sorprendió ya que antes era un mata dragones con su abuelo, el Rey Jarvan II. Shyvana al ver al dragón su furia aumentó y se lanzó hacia él en picada con una llamarada de fuego exclamando su ira hacia él.

"_¡He roto mis cadenas! … ¡Siente la furia de la bestia!_"

El dragón bloqueó gran parte de los ataques de Shyvana ya que aunque se encontraba débil, el lugar hacía retomar ciertas habilidades pasadas. Los soldados de Jarvan no se quedaron atrás y al igual que él, se lanzaron hacia el dragón, siendo Jarvan el que recibiría gran parte del daño del dragón, actuando como un tanque para sus compañeros.

Shyvana no creyó que los humanos podrían contra ese dragón y que muy posiblemente murieran en el acto, pero serviría lo suficiente como para matarlo ella. Sin embargo, tras varios minutos de combate, el dragón cayó siendo Shyvana quién le dio el golpe final arrancándole el corazón con un devastador ataque.

El asesino había muerto y Shyvana finalmente vengó la muerte de su padre, tras regresar a su estado normal, Jarvan se acercó a ella y le dijo en una voz calmada y gentil.

"_Eres una feroz guerrera, una luchadora increíble Shyvana."_

"… _Gracias… También ustedes, si soy honesta no creí que sobrevivirían."_

"_Te sorprenderás lo fuerte que podemos ser… ¿Qué harás ahora Shyvana? ¿A dónde irás?_

"… _No sé bien… Ya acabé con el único propósito que tenía… Ya no tengo nada que seguir, ni a dónde ir…"_

Shyvana sabía que el único propósito que tenía era vengar a su padre matando al asesino y que después de eso, su vida ya perdería sentido por no tener a dónde ir o qué hacer después. Sabiendo esto, ella dio la espalda a los demacianos, dando una clara señal de que ya se iba.

"_Entiendo… Shyvana, sería una enorme lástima que alguien con tus poderes y habilidades en batalla se perdieran por no saber aprovecharlos. Me gustaría profundamente que aceptaras venir a Demacia conmigo y que formaras parte de mi guarda élite de batalla… ¿Aceptarías Shyvana?"_

La joven al oír tal oferta no pudo evitar exaltarse por lo que volteó hacia donde estaba el príncipe, dándole nuevamente la cara. Por otra parte, los soldados no estaban muy de acuerdo con tal oferta aunque si habían quedado sorprendidos por el poder de la dragona, ¿En verdad sería bueno que ella estuviera en Demacia? ¿La ciudad más segura de todas? Era de evidencia ver la negación por parte de los soldados, algo que Shyvana percató.

Aunque Shyvana podía ver el terror en los ojos de los hombres, añoraba un verdadero hogar por lo que decidió nuevamente confiar en el príncipe y aceptar su oferta.

Los hombres de Jarvan el IV buscaron el lado bueno de la proposición y que tenerla como aliada era mejor que como enemiga ya que su poder sería de gran utilidad para la protección de Demacia y la de Jarvan.

Todos partieron hacia Demacia la cual queda un poco lejos retirada de los picos de Valoran por lo que se tomaron gran parte del día y una pequeña parte de la tarde para llegar a las puertas de dicha ciudad. Como Shyvana se encontraba un tanto cansada, no voló en su forma dragón si no por el contrario, fue en el corcel de Jarvan.

Shyvana quedó sorprendida por ver las inmensas proporciones de tal ciudad, tanto que Jarvan se percató de ello.

"_¿Sorprendida? Aún no la has visto por dentro."_

"… _Debo reconocer… Que es muy hermosa ésta ciudad…"_

"_¿Nunca antes la habías visto?"_

"… _Nunca antes había estado en una ciudad…"_

Jarvan guardó silencio por el comentario de la dragona por lo que se limitó a seguir el camino y llegar a donde estaban los guardias de la puerta.

"_¡Príncipe Jarvan! ¡Qué bueno que esté de regreso!"_

"_¡Es todo un gran honor verlo de nuevo príncipe Jarvan!"_

"_¡Le damos la bienvenida de nuevo a Demacia!"_

Exclamaron éstos guardias a la par de abrirle las puertas de la gran ciudad.

Los Demacianos al ver como el joven príncipe entraba en su gran corcel blanco, le daban una cordial bienvenida como a un héroe, cosa que Shyvana se sorprendió y extrañó.

Shyvana se encontraba muy incómoda, era la primera vez que estaba en una ciudad y ver todas esas personas la asustaba ya que siempre fue expulsada y maltratada por humanos.

"_Tranquila, estás conmigo… No tendrás de qué temer. Además, ésta ya será tu hogar por lo que deberás acostumbrarte" _

Susurró Jarvan mientras saludaba a su pueblo.

"… _Tomará un tiempo acostumbrarme…"_

"_No importa, lo harás. Mientras tanto deberíamos apresurarnos al palacio ya que estoy completamente seguro que tienes hambre."_

La dragona se sorprendió por el comentario ¡Es verdad! Ella no había comido en días, pero por las ansias de matar al asesino lo había olvidado.

"_Es… Es cierto… No he comido nada en días…"_

"_Me siento culpable Shyvana, te hubiera ofrecido comida en el campamento pero ya no teníamos suministros puesto que era nuestro último día allí… Lo siento"_

"_No tiene de que disculparse… Ha hecho mucho por mí, lo menos que debí hacer por ti fue aceptar ser su guerrera… Estaré en deuda de por vida por ti, Jarvan"_

Éste se incomodó un poco por el comentario de Shyvana, sin embargo ya estaba acostumbrado a ocultar ciertos hábitos por lo que ella no se percató.

Al llegar al palacio, los soldados se despidieron del príncipe por lo que él los condecoró y felicitó por su labor en la batalla. Shyvana no pudo sentirse extrañada por ver como los hombres se iban a sus respectivos hogares mientras ella estaba allí sin dónde ir.

"_¿Qué ocurre Shyvana? ¿No te gustó el palacio por fuera?"_

"_No es eso… Es que… Demacia será mi hogar pero… ¿Dónde viviré? ¿Me estará permitido dormir en las calles?"_

Jarvan no pudo evitar levantar la ceja por el comentario de la joven, ciertamente ella no tenía idea alguna de que era una casa o un hogar.

"_¿No lo entiendes? Cuando te dije que vendrías conmigo a Demacia, inmediatamente tu cosa sería el palacio real."_

"_¡…! ¿¡Viviré aquí!? "_

"_No permitiré que vuelvas a dormir en bosques, en tierra, en suelo o en calles… Como buscador de lo justo, divino y servicial te doy la bienvenida a tu nueva casa, Shyvana. ¡Bienvenida a Demacia!"_


	3. Shyvana escamas de hierro

_**Capítulo 3: Shyvana escamas de hierro.**_

"_¿¡Viviré aquí!? "_

Preguntó con una gran exclamación Shyvana al no poder creer que posiblemente viviría en un palacio, un palacio real ¿Era de verdad?

Jarvan suspiró, rió y comentó heroicamente al ver la expresión de la joven forastera.

"_Shyvana… No permitiré que vuelvas a dormir en bosques, en tierra, en suelo o en calles… Como buscador de lo justo, divino y servicial te doy la bienvenida a tu nueva casa, Shyvana. ¡Bienvenida a nuestra casa!"_

La joven no podría aún comprender muy bien por qué ese príncipe era tan amable con ella, ¿Cómo fue posible? ¿Cómo llegó a conocer a alguien como él? ¿Por qué? Si ella era una bestia, un animal, un monstruo que todos odiaban incluso los mismos monstruos. ¿Por qué ese príncipe le había dado tanta amabilidad?

Su entusiasmo, admiración y felicidad no se expresaban como es de lo normal ya que Shyvana nunca había sentido tales sentimientos ya que siempre vivió del odio y de la furia, cosa que Jarvan sabía perfectamente, cuando ella le contó todo lo que vivió, él imaginó exactamente como se sentía y como se sintió durante toda su vida.

"_¡No esperemos más! Será mejor entrar antes que nos mate el hambre." _

Balbuceó Jarvan, seguido de una risa elegante.

Jarvan tenía la razón, ambos no habían comido desde un buen rato y más Shyvana, la cual tenía días sin llegar a comer o beber algo.

El príncipe abrió las puertas de su palacio, cosa que al entrar Shyvana se sorprendió por lo hermoso y enorme que era el lugar. Éste contaba con una larga alfombra roja la cual al final se dividía en cinco partes siguiendo cada una un pasillo.

Las paredes estaban muy bien detalladas y mostraban el linaje familiar real. El techado contaba con candelabros que brindaban luz a todo el palacio, las ventanas con un elegante diseño y principalmente cerradas debido a que en la zona donde se centraba Demacia, producía un fuerte frío el cual incrementaba en la noche.

Shyvana maravillada y perdida en la inmensidad de tal sitio, recobró rápidamente la compostura cuando Jarvan le comentó tocándole el hombro con su dedo.

"_¿Sorprendida? Luego te muestro mejor el palacio, mientras vallamos a comer que muero de hambre y tú seguramente igual."_

Shyvana se tocó su estómago en clara señal de respuesta para Jarvan, ambos se tomaron la parte izquierda del castillo y se dirigieron por el pasillo hasta llegar al comedor real, el cual contaba con una alargada mesa rectangular, con más de cien sillas, todas ellas para cuando se realiza una celebración real.

"… _Hay muchas sillas" _

Comentó la joven viendo tal exceso de asientos.

"_Hay tantas sillas como comida, espero que puedas con lo que viene… Toma asiento"_

Jarvan caballerosamente le ofreció asiento a su nueva amiga, la cual se sentó al lado de éste.

"_¡Bienvenido príncipe Jarvan!"_

"_¡Recibimos el mensaje ésta mañana, por lo que preparamos una deliciosa y gran merienda para usted!"_

"_¡Esperemos que le guste ésta cena para usted!_

Exclamaban los meseros reales mientras colocaban cientos de platillos diferentes en la mesa. Naturalmente, éstos platillos eran comida variada y exquisita algo que Shyvana nunca antes había visto.

Ella estaba sorprendida por todo lo que había en esa mesa, tan sorprendida como apenada por sentirse como una imbécil.

"_¿¡Uhm!? ¿Sucede algo Shyvana? ¿No te gusta la comida?"_

Preguntó Jarvan tomando una pierna de pavo, lo que al parecer es su comida favorita.

"… _¡Sí!... Pero… Lo único que reconozco aquí son los panes."_

Jarvan rió bruscamente ya que algo así se lo venía venir, la joven nunca antes había comido algo así y era evidente que se sentía confundida.

"_Bueno, no importa… Solo ¡Come! Mandé una carta ésta mañana para que los cocineros hicieran todo esto ya que me sentí apenado de no poder darte comida en el campamento y como mínimo quería que comieras algo... ¡Espero que te guste!."_

"… _No tiene por qué apenarse… Pero gracias… Lo haré"_

Shyvana tomó lo primero que vio y lo devoró, la expresión que colocó siempre la recordará Jarvan el IV debido a la explosión de sabor y delicia que nunca antes la había sentido Shyvana. Era como estar en el cielo, ¡En el paraíso! Apenas Shyvana terminó ese platillo, pasó al otro y luego al otro y terminó por comerse gran parte de la inmensa merienda que le hicieron al príncipe.

Jarvan se consideraba voraz a la hora de comer, pero quedó en total ridículo en comparación con ella, tanto que quedó muy sorprendido y de ojos abiertos.

"_¡Impresionante!... ¿Cómo quedaste?"_

La híbrida terminó de beber el último vaso con agua que quedaba en la mesa, para comentarle alegre y satisfechamente como se sentía.

"_¡Nunca antes había probado tal delicia!... ¡Muchas gracias príncipe Jarvan!"_

Al oír tal comentario, el príncipe sonrió cálidamente para levantarse de su asiento, la joven no le apartaba la vista..

"_¡Bueno… Creo que llegó hora de que veamos al rey Jarvan III"_

"…_¿Uhmm?..."_

"_Mi padre debe estar algo molesto por no ir directamente hacia él cuando llegué, por ello debemos de ir a visitarlo en su trono. Además, así él te conocerá y viceversa."_

Shyvana no se sentía muy cómoda por la idea del príncipe ya que temía lo peor, por lo que se limitó a quedarse allí sentada y cabizbaja.

Jarvan volteó a ver por qué no la seguía, cosa que no logró entender por lo que preguntó.

"_¿Por qué no vienes?"_

"… _Es que… ¿Y si me expulsa?"_

"_¿Por qué debería de expulsarte?"_

"… _Toda la gente me ha expulsado… Desterrado y rechazado de sus tierras… ¿Por qué tu padre no me haría eso?"_

Nuevamente Jarvan suspiró y le respondió con una mirada de tristeza y pena, ya que él sabía cómo se sentía.

"_Sé que pasaste cosas malas, cosas terribles y espantosas, todos te dieron la espalda y te dieron odio en lugar de cariño, pero no deberías creer que todos sentirán lo mismo hacia ti." _

La joven puso a meditar un poco lo dicho por el príncipe, él tenía cierta razón como cierta equivocación.

"… _Todos me han odiado… El único que nunca me mostró odio, ya murió…"_

"_Uhmm… Discúlpame si te he demostrado odio."_

Shyvana se percató finalmente a donde iba la pregunta que el príncipe le había comentado, ella no quería decir eso… Por lo que arregló lo dicho..

"_¡No!... Lo lamento… No quise dar a entender eso, yo… Has sido la persona más amable que pude a ver conocido… Y por ello, siempre estaré en deuda contigo, príncipe Jarvan."_

Cuando Shyvana recuperó el lado positivo, ambos se dirigieron a la sala real del trono, donde allí se encontraría el rey de Demacia; El Rey Jarvan III.

Al abrirse las puertas del trono, inmediatamente se pudo observar la inmensidad de ésta sala, con guardias en cada sitio y una enorme silla encima de una pequeña escalera de mármol, de unos cinco escalones. En ella, se encontraba el padre de Jarvan el IV, Jarvan el III y detrás de éste se encontraban dos retratos del Rey Jarvan y del Rey Jarvan II con sus respectivas esposas.

El rey se encontraba ya en una edad, pero no tanta como para ser un inútil. Aún se le veían en sus ojos años de vida y salud. Su aspecto era idéntico al de Jarvan IV y Jarvan II salvo que llevaba una armadura amarilla, parecida al del príncipe pero con una gran capa roja y la corona real sobresalía a cualquier casco.

Shyvana no dejaba de sentirse incómoda, tales sitios le daban mala espina y los guardias la miraban con rareza, extrañeza y posiblemente miedo. Por ello, se la mantenía detrás del príncipe.

"_Veo que finalmente decidiste venir a verme, hijo"_

Habló el rey, con una voz calmada y tranquila.

"_Lo lamento padre, sé bien que te gusta que se te informe todo lo ocurrido cuanto antes, pero tuve una complicación."_

Respondió el príncipe con su misma voz tranquila y serena de siempre.

"_¿Y cuál fue esa complicación? Espero que sea una muy buena razón para no venir a informarme."_

"_Es que tenía un apetito voraz"_

Concluyó el príncipe riéndose un poco.

"… _Igual que tu madre… Veo que traes contigo una acompañante."_

La mirada y atención cayó sobre Shyvana, la cual no quería que algo así sucediera pero terminó sucediendo.

"… _Mi nombre es… Shyvana"_

Se presentó ella, el rey empezó a notar algo diferente en ella, algo que todos por evidencia notaban a simple vista por lo que no se inmutó en preguntar.

"_Tan peculiar su nombre como su apariencia. ¿De dónde provienes, Shyvana?"_

Ella iba a responderle, pero el príncipe la interrumpió hablando por ella, cosa que la dejó confusa.

"_Verás padre, Shyvana es una híbrida mitad dragón, mitad humana… Se quedará a vivir aquí en el palacio y formará parte de mi guarda de élite."_

"… _¿Sabes las consecuencias que trae el socializar con dragones?"_

"_Sé bien padre, pero nunca he tomado una mala decisión respecto a mis acciones."_

"… _En eso tienes toda la razón… Sin embargo, esto es lo más deshonesto que has hecho hacia tú familia."_

"_Puede ser, pero luego te contaré el por qué mi acto. Solo espero tener tú confianza."_

"_Siempre la tendrás hijo mío… Bueno, si has tomado esa decisión con respecto a Shyvana… Será bienvenida en el palacio real… Será una habitante de Demacia y luchará y protegerá nuestra causa… Tienes mi bendición Shyvana… Ahora pueden retirarse que necesito hacer varios asuntos"_

Jarvan y Shyvana salieron del trono real para dirigirse a la azotea del palacio y admirar el bello paisaje de Demacia.

Al cabo de unos minutos Shyvana preguntó algo que desde que le había dejado en duda.

"_¿Por qué odian tanto a los dragones?"_

"_¡¿Uhmm?! ¿Te refieres a lo de mi familia? Bueno, verás Shyvana… Desde el comienzo del rey Jarvan, éste luchaba constantemente contra los dragones, puesto que éstos invadían su hogar y tenía como obligación, proteger su pueblo. Desde entonces, el linaje de Jarvan II y Jarvan III ha sido de mata dragones… Defender la causa de dichas criaturas y matarlas para que no regresaran de nuevo… El linaje también llegó a mí y he combatido esas criaturas decenas de veces, contando al dragón que asesinó a tu padre."_

"…"

"_Discúlpame si comienzas a odiarme… Tienes todo el derecho, he sido y pertenecido a una familia de mata dragones… Aunque ningún Jarvan lo tomó como deporte."_

"… _No importa… Estoy de acuerdo con lo que hicieron… Los dragones son criaturas temibles y bestiales… Aunque yo sea mitad de ellos… Éstos siempre me repudiaron."_

Después de dialogar un rato, una sirvienta se les acercó y les preguntó si querían que le guiara a Shyvana por el palacio, cosa que Jarvan negó ya que el mismo le diría todo a Shyvana, también le mostraría que hacer y que no, por lo que la sirvienta se retiró.

Jarvan llevó a Shyvana por todo el castillo, le enseñó que son las habitaciones, las ventanas, como se usa el baño, para que sirve y hasta como bañarse, cepillarse y peinarse. Le mostró que son los espejos, los armarios, la higiene y también le enseñó todo tipo de modales.

Toda esa enseñanza duró a la par de dos semanas… En estás semanas, Shyvana tenía una habitación la cual estaba justo al lado que la de Jarvan, contaba con sirvientes y diariamente salían a caminar por toda Demacia con Jarvan, en las mañanas y noches, para admirar el alba y la luna. Shyvana se sentía muy extrañada, se sentía feliz, cómoda, refugiada, cálida y alegre… Aunque su actitud era fría, calmada y algo introvertida con los demás, como aldeanos o amigos del príncipe, con él era todo lo contrario, era dulce, amable y siempre hablaba con sinceridad y honestidad. Sus noches dejaron de ser sucias por dormir en tierra, en arena, en suelo o en callejones, ahora ella dormía en una cama, en ese refugio de placer que le dio el joven príncipe. Sus inquietudes de buscar refugio para el invierno dejaron de ser un problema, ahora tenía con qué darse calor, con esas extrañas mantas que proporcionaban calor, algo que el invierno le quita a ella. Ya no tenía por qué preocuparse de mojarse en las fuertes tormentas, ahora tenía un techo que la cubría y protegía. Ya no la lastimaría nadie, ya no la lastimaría nada porque estaba en un hogar. Ya no temía a la obscuridad o al quedarse sin alimentos, puesto que gracias al príncipe todas esas penumbras desaparecieron. Shyvana, finalmente había encontrado el significado del hogar.

Un día, Jarvan le comentó a Shyvana que tenía una armadura nueva para ella ya que su clásica armadura roja estaba ya desgastada e inservible. Ella no dormía con su armadura ya que se la quitaba en las noches para más comodidad según Jarvan, lo cual resultó tener razón, dormir desnuda era muy cómodo. Sin embargo Jarvan le aclaró que para eso se usaba la ropa, para sentirse cómoda sin la armadura y los peligros que trae en estar sin nada en el cuerpo. Fue difícil para Shyvana adaptarse cambiando de ropa en ropa, pero en esas dos semanas Shyvana agarró el hilo en los consejos de Jarvan, por lo que aprendió a combinar ropa a su gusto.

El Rey Jarvan III reconoció todas las desgracias que vivió y pasó Shyvana, por lo que le brindó todo su apoyo a su hijo y lo felicitó por lo que había hecho, después de que éste le contara la historia de ella al rey. Jarvan III también decretó que Shyvana sería bienvenida en todos los pueblos que la familia Jarvan gobernaba y sería un delito para la corte si alguien la perjudicara. También ordenó a sus sirvientas que le compraran ropa y a sus mejores armeros que le hicieran armaduras estilo dragón para su nueva huésped.

Aunque las armaduras que los armeros reales hacían eran buenas, a Jarvan el IV no le parecían llamativas por lo que ordenó una personal a un buen amigo suyo de nombre Garen. Aprovechando que iban a recoger dicha armadura, no le comentó un pequeño secreto que tenía entre manos a Shyvana la cual llevó consigo ese día. Ambos llegaron a la casa de la familia de Garen, allí éste los recibió gratamente su hermana.

"_¡Jarvan! ¡Qué alegría volver a verte!"_

Exclamó Lux saliendo de una de las puertas.

"_Lo mismo digo Lux. ¿Y Garen?"_

"_Recuerda que aún sigue en la misión del desierto… Por cierto ¿Ella es Shyvana?"_

Nuevamente el tema y las miradas cayeron en Shyvana.

"_Así es, creo que no se conocían… Shyvana ella es Lux, Lux ella es Shyvana."_

Aunque Shyvana no era muy social, le agradó en cierto modo la joven aunque le disgustó un poco la forma de que ésta miraba al príncipe.

"_Creo que Shyvana sabe en cierto modo a que vinimos."_

"… _¿Por la armadura?..."_

"_¡Así es! Garen personalmente te la hizo, ¡Tomando cada detalles del dibujo que creó Jarvan!"_

Explicó con gran entusiasmo Lux.

Los tres se dirigieron a una habitación con un cartel diciendo 'armamento' y es debido a que la familia de Garen se especializa tanto en armaduras como en magia, Lux encargándose de la última.

Al llegar allí Shyvana no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver su nueva armadura. Ésta era casi igual a la que usaba, pero no contaba con casco, era de color negro rojizo y era más cubierta que la clásica.

"_¿Te gusta, Shyvana? Sabía que te gustaría mantener las características de un dragón por lo que también diseñé una armadura especial para tu cabellera, haciendo de referencia a una cola. También le pedí a Lux que encantara la armadura por lo que se adherirá perfectamente a tu forma dragón."_

"_¿Te preguntarás por qué no tiene casco? No deberás preocuparte, la armadura de cola está encantada con un mejor hechizo ¡Te protegerá de cualquier daño!"_

Nuevamente, explicó Lux.

"… _No sé qué decir…"_

"_No digas nada, solo disfrútalo… Pero antes tengo otro presente para ti"_

El comentario de Jarvan asombró a la dragona. ¿Más presentes? ¿De qué se trataba todo esto?

"_¿…? ¿De qué habla?"_

"_Lux, creo que ya es hora. Te la dejaré en tus manos y estaré esperando en la sala, no tarden que ya es algo tarde y quiero seguir con mi paseo nocturno."_

Jarvan se retiró de la habitación dejando a la joven muy confundida, Lux le tomó de la mano y la dirigió al cuarto de enfrente el cual era de pura magia, frascos, encantamientos, libros y demás pócimas.

"… _¿Qué es esto?..."_

"_No tienes por qué temer, es el segundo obsequio que te dará el príncipe éste día"_

Lux rió con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras buscaba algunas pócimas de su estandarte.

"_Shyvana, quiero que te desnudes."_

El comentario inapropiado de Lux hizo a Shyvana sorprenderse, enojarse y avergonzarse… Anteriormente no le hubiera importado pero Jarvan le contó muy bien todas las cosas humanas y por ello sintió vergüenza, esto lo demostró con un fuerte sonrojo.

"_No te preocupes, es para poder realizar el hechizo. Se necesita estar de cuerpo completo porque si se lleva alguna ropa o armadura el hechizo no se hará completo."_

"… _¿De qué hechizo estás hablando…?"_

"_Jarvan le pidió a Garen que te hiciera una armadura especial de dragón antes que él se fuera a combatir en el desierto, te lo hizo y allí la tienes. Sin embargo también pidió otra cosa, la cual me encargaría yo y fue que te convirtiera en humana."_

La aclaración de Lux hizo a Shyvana sentirse ofendida y enojada, ¿Querían que cambiase? ¿En verdad odiaban tanto a los dragones?

"_No te enojes Shyvana, no perderás tu forma dragón… Siempre serás la hija del dragón simplemente haré que tu forma humana sea más humana y dejes de tener ese azul grisáceo."_

"…"

Shyvana comenzó a entender mejor las cosas, había confiado en el príncipe anteriormente ¿Por qué no seguir confiando? Sin embargo no estaba del todo segura si sería buena idea.

"_Puedes quedarte allí pensando todo el tiempo que desees pero Jarvan dijo que nos apresuráramos porque quiere ir a recorrer la noche. ¿No querrás estropearle las cosas que él quiere verdad?"_

"… _No…Claro que no… Entonces apresuremos esto…"_

Shyvana comenzó a desvestirse, quitándose su armadura roja y quedando sin nada. Lux prosiguió a realizar el encantamiento pero fue rechazado.

"_Uhmm… No supuse que esto pasaría."_

Comentó Lux al ver el claro rechazo del encantamiento.

"… _¿Qué sucede?"_

"_El problema es que éste hechizo necesita una condición para poder ser aceptado y es que sientas alegría o al menos tener un recuerdo conforme."_

"…"

"_No te preocupes, Jarvan se lo vio venir por lo que ya estaba preparada para esto, aquí tengo un orbe del transe."_

"… _¿Qué es eso?..."_

"_Es un instrumento mágico, generalmente sirve para las batallas y recordar por qué luchamos, pero por los momentos servirá para el hechizo."_

Lux le entregó el objeto a Shyvana la cual se quedó mirándolo con enorme curiosidad.

"_Tienes que apretar ese botón para que funcione, cuando lo actives éste te controlará y verás los mejores o el mejor momento de tú vida hasta ahora."_

Shyvana apretó el dicho botón lo que inmediatamente volvió todo blanco, su mente se nubló al igual que sus ojos y todo desapareció alrededor de ella por lo que la invadió el miedo.

"… _¿En dónde estoy?... ¿Qué es éste lugar?... ¿Príncipe Jarvan?"_

La dragona vio como formaba parte de una escena pasada en la cual mostraba como ella estaba cautiva por una soga hecha por los aldeanos enfurecidos y queriendo lastimarla con picas y antorchas. Todo cesó cuando vio al joven príncipe presentársele y salvando su vida, rápidamente ésta escena pasó a otra y luego a otra, escenas que ya antes había vivido, todo parecía típico de un sueño hasta que todo se obscureció.

"_¡Hey!... ¡Shyvana despierta!"_

"… _¿Qué sucedió?..."_

"_Que te desmayaste… Tu cuerpo aceptó satisfactoriamente el hechizo."_

"… _¿Funcionó?... Me siento igual…"_

"_Te colocaré tú nueva armadura para que veas tu nueva apariencia."_

Lux vistió nuevamente a Shyvana colocándole su nueva armadura de batalla, al vestirla llamó a Jarvan para que diera su opinión.

"_¿Y qué te parece Jarvan?"_

"_¡…!"_

Jarvan quedó inmensamente sorprendido por el cambio de Shyvana, él esperaba que se viera igual pero con un color más humano, sin embargo se equivocó por primera vez. ¡Se veía impresionante!

"_¿…? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miran así?"_

"_¡Es cierto! Shyvana no se ha visto, ven Shyv." _

Lux le tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia un espejo que había allí, el cual era largo y amplio. Suficiente para verse.

Cuando Shyvana se vio, la invadió una fuerte sensación de sorpresa, escalofríos e impacto.

"… _¿¡…!?..." _

"_¡Te vez hermosa Shyvana!... Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, iré a realizar otras pócimas que se me encargaron, espero que les vaya bien. ¡Hasta luego Jarvan!"_

"_¡Hasta luego Lux y gracias por todo! Nosotros también nos iremos ya."_

Afirmó el príncipe, el cual se encontraba detrás de la joven.

Shyvana no dejaba de mirarse, había cambiado radicalmente. Su color de piel ya no era azul grisácea si no; blanca. Sus ojos ya no radiaban luz amarilla, eran totalmente humanos salvo sus pupilas que eran color rojo carmesí, su hermoso cabello rojo ondeaba con el viento y sus dientes eran tan blancos como su propia piel.

"_¿Sorprendida?... Bueno, luego te seguirás viendo en el espejo del palacio, mientras será mejor irnos porque ya es algo tarde."_

Aclaró él.

"… _Sí… Deberíamos irnos…"_

Como era costumbre del príncipe, él siempre daba paseos nocturnos a la luz de la luna cosa que para Shyvana ya era nueva costumbre de ella por tender a acompañarlo.

Ambos caminaban tranquilamente por los alrededores de Demacia, las calles estaban solas y solo se oía el sonido de los búhos. Como invadía el silencio, Shyvana decidió romperlo preguntando algo que para ella era una curiosidad enorme.

"… _Príncipe Jarvan… Ella dijo que era hermosa…"_

"_¿Uhmm…? ¿Ella? ¿Te referirás a Lux?"_

Shyvana asintió.

"_¿Tiene algo de malo?"_

"… _Mi padre me contó una vez que mi madre era una mujer muy hermosa y que yo era igual a ella… Salvo mi color de dragón… Pero nunca llegué a entender que significaba esa frase..."_

"_¿Hermosa?... Es el significado de algo muy bello, lindo, radiante y atrayente."_

"… _¿Cree que yo soy hermosa?..."_

Jarvan se sorprendió por la pregunta que le hizo Shyvana, era otra cosa que no se esperaba venir de ella ya que anteriormente no le importaba tales cosas pero al parecer el aprender trae alta curiosidad.

"_Bueno… Sí… Si eres muy hermosa."_

"… _Uhmm… ¿Por qué se estremece?... ¿Está enfermo?"_

Ella pudo ver como el príncipe se había incomodado pero tomando en cuenta de que ella no sabía muy bien el significado de algunas cosas, el príncipe logró tomar compostura.

"_¡Nada de eso! ¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos de los sentimientos, del amor y lo demás?_

"…_Uhmm… Creo que sí…"_

"_Bueno, generalmente la belleza, hermosura y demás están relacionadas con el tema del amor y sentimientos y por ello a la mayoría de los hombres les cuesta hablar a la ligera de tales cosas."_

"… _Entiendo… ¿Y eso significa que está enamorado de mí?... ¿Jarvan?"_

Jarvan fingió no escuchar lo último ya que el ruido del palacio fue muy conveniente, además Shyvana dejó el tema al entrar a tal sitio. Desde que Shyvana llegó con su nueva apariencia, ya nadie la miraba con extrañeza o terror, incluso traía buenas impresiones de parte de los demás incluyendo al propio rey Jarvan III. Shyvana al ser más humana fue bien aceptada en la guarda élite y encargada de proteger al palacio personalmente y fue en muchas batallas al campo abierto, por supuesto solamente cuando iba Jarvan el IV por su deber de cuidarlo y protegerlo ante todo peligro. Shyvana luchó con todo el poder del dragón en su interior para pagar la amabilidad del joven príncipe. Pasaron dos meses desde que Shyvana gozaba de su nueva apariencia y en la cual, se convirtió más humana.

_**Final del tercer capítulo.**_

_**Cuarto capítulo: Shyvana Garras de Hueso.**_


	4. Shyvana garras de huesos

_**Capítulo 4: Shyvana garras de huesos.**_

Los meses pasaron al igual que las batallas que libraron juntos el príncipe Jarvan y su nueva adquisición a su guarda de élite; Shyvana, quien al tener una forma más humana fue más aceptada pero siempre manteniendo distancia los humanos de ésta ya que no cambiaba su pasado ni lo que es.

A pesar de que Jarvan IV era experto en las batallas incluso desde niño, en varias ocasiones resultó sorprendido y lastimado por lo que el instinto y temor de Shyvana salía en su defensa lo cual mostraba gran ferocidad y habilidad.

La nueva armadura de la dragona resultó muy útil por su gran resistencia y reducción de daño tanto al mágico como al físico lo que trajo muchas victorias invictas a los defensores de Demacia. Aunque Jarvan le recomendaba a su amiga no exponerse tanto en batalla ésta lo ignoraba ya que lo que más deseaba era demostrarle su fuerza y poder.

Curiosamente a Jarvan el IV le fascinaba ir de cabecilla en todas las batallas que se asignaban en Demacia, desde muy pequeño iba con su padre al campo de batalla e incluso a la caza de bestias que amenazaban tales reinos pero desde que la estadía de Shyvana comenzó en el palacio, el joven príncipe dejó de ir a tales misiones dejando a sus demás guardias ir por él. Shyvana no era cualquier solado de élite de Demacia, Jarvan la asignó como su guardia personal por lo que ella iba a todo sitio al que éste fuera.

.

.

.

Un día en la mañana en el palacio real; el príncipe se encontraba recostado en su cama admirando todos los recuerdos que por su mente atravesaban, en ellos se encontraba su padre, sus amigos, sus batallas y alguien más…

"_Príncipe Jarvan… ¿Me llamó?"_

Preguntó tímidamente la dragona mientras habría lentamente la puerta de la habitación del príncipe. Una sirvienta le había dicho que él quería verla pero no quería molestarlo ya que creía que éste dormía, aún así tampoco quería desobedecer una orden del príncipe por lo que terminó yendo a su habitación con profundo miedo.

"_¡Shyvana buenos días! Me alegra que hayas venido, quiero que me hagas un favor."_

Exclamó el príncipe mostrándole una sonrisa mañanera.

"_¿Y cuál es?"_

Preguntó ella a la par de entrar completamente a la habitación, por supuesto que con timidez algo que solo a él le mostraba.

"_Quiero que vayas a la tienda y me compres unas flores, si no es mucho pedir."_

"… _¿Flores?..."_

"_Así es, quiero que me compres el ramo más grande que haya al igual que una flor roja… El ramo puede ser de cualquier color, no importa… Pero la flor tiene que ser estrictamente roja."_

Concluyó el príncipe mientras se levantaba de su cama y le daba a la dragona el dinero necesario para la dicha compra. Shyvana aún no entendía bien por lo que él pidió repentinamente ese tipo de cosas, siempre la mandaba a las tiendas a comprar cosas variadas pero nunca unas flores… Ella aceptó y salió del palacio en dirección a las tiendas, en el camino no dejaba de sacar conclusiones del por qué el príncipe le pidió eso.

"… _Príncipe Jarvan no es muy amante de las flores ni de la naturaleza… En el palacio hay muchas flores en el jardín pero él ni las ve ni las toca… ¿Por qué me mandaría a comprar más flores?... Las flores son muy bonitas pero… Príncipe Jarvan me dijo que las flores significaban algo entre humanos… ¿Pero qué era?..."_

Las preguntas y conclusiones volaban en la mente de Shyvana y tratando de recordar ese algo que significaban dichas cosas, en el camino logró oír a dos aldeanas hablar sobre sentimientos y ofrendas que regalarían a sus seres queridos.

"… _¡Es cierto!... Príncipe Jarvan me dijo que las flores se obsequiaban a las personas que amaban los humanos… ¿Pero para qué las querrá el príncipe?"_

Después de comprar las dichas flores, Shyvana regresó al palacio pero en su trayecto escuchó a Lux hablar con una amiga en una de las tiendas, naturalmente a Shyvana no le interesa lo que hagan o dejen de hacer los demás, pero como escuchó nombrar a Jarvan el IV no pudo evitar prestarle atención a la conversación.

"_¡De nuevo muchas felicidades Quinn! ¡Qué cumplas muchos años más! ¿Ya te felicitó Jarvan?"_

"_¡Gracias de nuevo, Lux! No, aún no lo ha hecho."_

Como a la dragona le detestaba escuchar mucha plática humana, decidió seguir su camino para llegar cuanto antes al palacio. Sin embargo no dejó de mezclar ese tema del cumpleaños en su mente.

"… _Príncipe Jarvan me contó que los cumpleaños son la forma de saber la vida de cada humano… Y que en ciertas fechas se les obsequia algo especial por el cariño y amor a esa persona… Si príncipe Jarvan me dijo que el amor es el deseo de estar con esa persona por siempre… ¿Príncipe Jarvan querrá estar con esa humana?.. ¿Por eso me pidió que le comprara las flores?..."_

Shyvana llegó al palacio con el encargo y se dirigió inmediatamente a la habitación del príncipe, sin embargo iba deprimida algo que no sentía desde la muerte de su padre.

"_¡Shyvana, qué bueno que ya regresaste y veo que trajiste el encargo!"_

Le exclamó el príncipe al ésta entrar a su habitación.

"… _Así es, aquí lo tiene…"_

"_¿Sucede algo Shyvana? Te noto triste, ¿Te sucedió algo?"_

Jarvan notó la expresión de la dragona, no la había visto así desde la primera vez que la vio en esa soga, siendo maltratada por la muchedumbre.

"… _No príncipe Jarvan, no me pasa nada…"_

"_A mí no me mientas, te dije muchas veces que mentir es malo y trae consecuencias por ser un delito."_

Shyvana no dijo nada, pero se sentía peor por mentirle al príncipe, ella no le mentiría pero temía contarle lo sucedido.

"_Dime lo que te ocurre Shyvana… Sé que no quieres decírmelo pero hazlo."_

Jarvan tenía razón, él era la única persona a la cual Shyvana le decía todo, le hablaba de todo y pregunta de todo ya que era a la única persona que sentía confianza.

"… _Bueno… Es que…"_

La dragona tomó asiento al lado del príncipe el cual también se encontraba sentado.

"… _Escuché hablar sobre el significado de las flores en el camino y… También escuché a Lux felicitar a una amiga suya por su cumpleaños…"_

"_Entiendo, prosigue…"_

"… _Y príncipe Jarvan me dijo que cuando se ama a alguien, se le regala algo…"_

Por lo último Jarvan dedujo más o menos que estaba pasando, por lo que interrumpió a Shyvana en su explicación y no dejó de colocar una risa en su rostro.

"_Ajá… Ya entiendo todo. Dedujiste que las flores eran para Quinn, la humana que dices… Ella está cumpliendo años hoy por lo que sí, el ramo de flores era para ella."_

Lo dicho por el príncipe hizo a Shyvana reaccionar muy bruscamente, sintió misteriosamente un fuerte dolor proveniente de su pecho, tal dolor lo relacionaba con la muerte de su padre.

Shyvana tenía ganas de salir corriendo de allí sin tener una razón alguna, pero lo hubiera hecho ssi no hubiera continuado el príncipe.

"_Te dije que como tradición, en los cumpleaños se obsequian objetos para simbolizar el cariño que se tiene por esa persona… Por ello le compre un ramo de flores a Quinn porque a ella le gustan las flores."_

"…"

"_Y por ello gracias por hacerme el mandado, Shyvana."_

Concluyó Jarvan tomando el ramo de flores y colocándolo en una de sus mesitas de noche, éste no dejó de observar a la dragona por lo que le invadió una risa de culpa, realmente no se esperaba eso pero le parecía interesante la escena.

Éste se acercó a ella con el otro encargo que le pidió y le comentó.

"_¿Recuerdas que también te pedí una flor roja?"_

"… _Así es…"_

"_Bueno, esa flor es para ti."_

"… _¿P..para… m.í?..."_

"_Así es, la flores rojas representan aún más el cariño que sentimos hacia una persona y me pareció injusto comprarle algo a Quinn y a ti no."_

El príncipe le dio en las manos de la joven una flor delicada y roja la cual era tan hermosa que hizo sonrojar a la dragona.

"… _¿P..por qué… Me la obsequia…?"_

"_Ya te dije, representa el cariño hacia otra persona y por ello quise comprártela."_

"… _M.. … Gracias… Príncipe Jarvan."_

Shyvana salió de la habitación del príncipe con la flor en sus manos, ya no se encontraba deprimida sino por el contrario, había sentido felicidad y alegría lo que le confundía. ¿Por qué sintió tristeza y luego alegría? Luego tendría que preguntarle al príncipe por qué sintió todo eso.

La dragona fue a su habitación y colocó la flor en un frasco pequeño, el cual contenía agua ya que una vez Jarvan le contó que las flores necesitan agua para vivir o morirían. Ella la colocó en su mesita de noche al lado de su cama y se desplomó en ésta, para dormir un poco. En sus sueños lo único que se oía eran preguntas…

"… _Príncipe Jarvan siempre es tan generoso conmigo… Siempre tan amable y humilde… ¿Por qué lo hace?... Fue la única persona que llegó a mi vida… Sea cual sea la razón, tengo una sola meta y es defenderlo, cuidarlo y servirle por toda la vida."_

De pronto escuchó como alguien le tocaba la puerta.

"… _Puede pasar…"_

"_Disculpe señorita Shyvana, el rey desea verla."_

Le dijo una sirvienta algo temerosa por tener que ser ella en ir a la habitación de la dragona.

"… _¿El rey desea verme?..."_

Shyvana se extrañó de que el rey la llamase, generalmente Jarvan era quien deseaba poder verla, pero teniendo en cuenta de que se trataba de su padre y de un rey, ella fue inmediatamente a la sala del trono, donde allí se encontraba.

"… _¿Deseaba verme… Rey Jarvan III?..."_

"_Así es Shyvana, tengo una misión para ti."_

"… _¿Una misión?..." _

"_Así es, verás: nuestra patrulla del exterior fue emboscada mientras inspeccionaban la jungla del oasis. Tal jungla se encuentra no muy lejos de nuestra ciudad por lo que podría enviar más ayuda por ellos, pero es una evidente trampa de muerte y por lo cual no sentenciaré a mis hombres… Tú te encargarás de ir a dicha jungla y rescatar a mi patrulla de inspección pero no deberías de preocuparte con tu gran poder, habilidad y defensa, esos bastardos jamás podrán lastimarte." _

Afirmó y explicó el rey. Shyvana tenía un presentimiento de tal misión, pero como era una orden del propio rey de Demacia y padre de Jarvan, tendría que hacerlo por obligación.

La dragona antes de retirarse fue detenida por el rey quien le comentó una última cosa.

"_No podrás ir a la jungla con esa armadura, es muy pesada y un blanco fácil para los enemigos. Por lo cual te daré una de las armaduras que mandé a crear personalmente para ti, puedes ya ir a recogerla en tu habitación."_

Finalizó el rey.

La dragona obedeció y fue directo a su habitación donde encontró dicha armadura que la cual era muy diferente a todas las armaduras que había visto antes, ésta armadura era blanca y con forma de cadáver de dragón. No tenía torso, solamente contaba con una especie de bufanda protectora, garras en forma de cráneo de dragón y un casco en forma de alas huesudas. Era más ropa que armadura ya que era una simple ropa ligera verde combinada con unos pantalones de cuero y un par de sandalias.

"… _¿Ésta es… Una… Armadura? ... Parece una ropa casual de aldeano…"_

Comentó para sí misma la dragona teniendo la tal armadura en sus manos, iba a colocársela cuando justo apareció el rey Jarvan III detrás de ella.

"_¡Por poco lo olvido, Shyvana! También tenemos que cambiar tu atuendo, sígueme… Te llevaré con la maquilladora de la corte ella te hará un mejor camuflaje para la jungla."_

El rey hizo que le cambiaran de aspecto a la joven, tiñéndole el cabello de rojo a morado con un par de bayas especiales en el camuflaje, también con dichas frutas le pintaron marcas en el rostro para esconderse mejor en los arbustos.

Shyvana ya estaba lista para salir en su misión cuando por simple instinto preguntó por el príncipe.

"… _¿Dónde está el príncipe?..."_

"_El príncipe fue a casa de Quinn, quien está de cumpleaños."_

A la dragona le pareció extraño que éste no la llevara consigo ya que a donde él iba, ella también lo hacía por el simple hecho de ser su guardia especial.

"… _¿Por qué no me llevó?... Yo soy su guardia… Debo estar a donde él está…"_

"_No te preocupes Shyvana, seguramente tuvo sus razones por la que no te llevó…Además, la casa de Quinn está muy cerca del palacio por lo que no le podría pasar nada malo… ¡Deberías irte ya! ¿Quién sabe qué le estén haciendo a nuestros hombres?"_

El rey sonaba muy preocupado y nostálgico por lo sucedido con sus hombres, así que Shyvana salió de inmediato hacia la dirección convertida en dragón.

Como la jungla no estaba apartada de la ciudad la dragona llegó a dicho sitio rápidamente y como podía volar, pensó que desde el aire sería más fácil visualizar el terreno, cosa que resultó ser errónea.

La densa jungla cubría el suelo por lo que era inútil ver si se encontraban solados allí, así que Shyvvana tuvo que descender y buscar entre los árboles para tratar de ser emboscada.

Ella no había estado en una jungla desde hace meses atrás y todo gracias a la amabilidad del príncipe por darle una nueva vida, sin embargo ya había perdido el tacto en ellas y por ende le costaba adaptarse de nuevo.

En el camino saltando de árbol en árbol un leve descuido hizo que resbalara de una rama y cayera fuertemente en el suelo enraizado lastimando su espalda, ella subconscientemente dio un fuerte gemido de dolor por lo que fue escuchada por los alrededores de tal sitio.

Shyvana intentó retomar la compostura tratando de levantarse y esconder su dolor siendo totalmente inútil por la severa caída, ella sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de ser sorprendida y no podía escalar nuevamente a un árbol por que el dolor no la dejaba, así que decidió salir huyendo lo más rápido que podía.

El correr le fue igual de inútil que esconder su dolor, mientras corría tropezó con una soga escondida en las ramas por lo que activó una red de sogas y fue capturada dicha red.

"… _No puede estar ocurriendo… De nuevo he sido capturada por una red…"_

Shyvana trató de zafarse de dicha trampa pero no lograba hacer nada, su dolor le impedía moverse y la red era muy fuerte para ella en forma humana. Podría zafarse en su forma dragón pero el dolor le impedía transformarse.

Ella fue trasladada por los enemigos a un lugar secreto de la jungla donde allí se encontraban varios soldados amarrados y neutralizados por dichos hostiles.

Los hostiles no eran más de cinco, clara desventaja a una patrulla de soldados de más de diez hombres que sin embargo, trataba con profesionales.

"_¿Tú debes de ser Shyvana la guarda espaldas de Jarvan IV, correcto?_

Preguntó uno de los secuestradores.

"… _¿Qué quieren, viles escorias?"_

"_Nosotros solamente queremos dinero, el que quiere algo es nuestro jefe."_

"_Así es, nuestro jefe solamente quiere a esa basura de Jarvan el IV."_

Comentó uno, mientras que otro agregó.

"… _¡Silencio! ¿¡Cómo se atreven a decirle así al príncipe!?"_

Shyvana cada vez se enojaba más por lo que comenzó a perder los estribos y mostrar rasgos de un dragón.

"_No importa cómo le digamos a ese principito, lo que importa es que él será asesinado."_

"… _¿¡Qué dices!? ¿¡Quién se atreverá a lastimar al príncipe!?"_

"_Nuestro jefe, por supuesto…"_

"_Así es, Swain finalmente logrará matar al príncipe Jarvan y todo gracias a uste…"_

La frase fue interrumpida por Shyvana, liberándose de las cuerdas y lanzándose a ellos en su forma dragón, ella lanzó una quemadura de fuego alrededor de éstos hostiles pero debido al dolor que sentía en su espalda fue rápidamente controlada por ellos y devuelta a su forma normal a fuerza de golpes.

"_Así que si es cierto… Es un dragón… ¿Qué tal si el dragón tomara vuelo?"_

Se burló un secuestrador tomándola de los brazos y lanzándola con una gran fuerza lejos del lugar donde se encontraban. El sitio secreto de éstos hostiles era una especie de cueva que se encontraba a una altura de un acantilado que en el cual llevaba a un rio que salía de la jungla.

Como Shyvana se encontraba inconsciente no pudo hacer nada al respecto salvo caer al abismo, debido a la fuerza de choque hizo reaccionar a la dragona.

"… _No puede estar pasando… No puedo morir aquí…"_

La dragona salió a la superficie con dos grandes problemas que lidiar, no sabía nadar y el inmenso dolor en la espalda se convirtió en un ardor incesante por lo que recurrió a pedir ayuda siendo arrastrada por los rápidos.

"… _¡Ayuda!... ¡Ayúdenme!..."_

Ella no podía hacer mucho en esas circunstancias, sabía que lo que le podría esperar era la muerte por espigas de rocas que se veían a lo lejos… Siempre pensó que moriría combate contra el asesino de su padre y no empalada en unas rocas, incluso no podía calcular exactamente la distancia en que se encontraban las dichas rocas porque el agua le salpicaba en sus ojos y limitaba su visión.

Todo parecía perdido para la dragona hasta que de la nada salió una lanza de largo alcance y atravesó el canal del rio haciendo que ella chocara contra ésta e impidiera su sentencia.

"_¡Shyvana!"_

Salió en su rescate el príncipe Jarvan lanzándose hacia los rápidos y tomándola por la cintura para regresarla a tierra firme.

"… _Prin…¡Príncipe Jarvan!... ¿Eres tú?..."_

Jarvan se alegró al ver como su amiga recobraba la compostura… El rio le había quitado el camuflaje que tenía, su color rojizo regresó al igual que su rostro.

"_Me alegra que estés bien Shyvana… Me preocupé al saber que vendrías para acá, sola."_

"… _¿Cómo te enteraste?"_

"_Al llegar al palacio vi a mi padre algo alterado, por lo que le pregunté que le ocurría a lo que me dijo que unos asesinos habían secuestrado a su patrulla de inspección. Yo traté de venir inmediatamente pero me detuvo y me dijo que ya te había enviado, le pregunté que con quien habías venido y éste me responde que sola… ¡Me alteré fuertemente con él! ¿Cómo se atrevió a enviarte sola a una jungla inexplorada? Así que me armé y me dirigí aquí con mi escuadrón de élite."_

"… _¡Es cierto!... ¡Los soldados! Debemos ir por ellos…"_

"_No te preocupes, al llegar aquí escuchamos unos gritos y terminamos por llegar a su escondite, mi equipo se encargó de ellos mientras que yo vine aquí por ti… Vi exactamente cuando uno de esos bastardos te lanzó al rio."_

Repentinamente a la peliroja le entró unas inmensas ganas de llorar, cosa que lo hizo sin saber exactamente la razón. Jarvan notó extrañado ésta escena por lo que le preguntó que le sucedía.

"_¿Uh? ¡¿Shyvana estás bien?! ¿Por qué lloras?"_

"… _N…no… lo sé… Quizás es por mi dolor en la espalda…"_

"_¿Dolor en tu espalda? ¿¡Qué te hicieron!?"_

"… _Ellos nada… Pero… Al llegar aquí iba volando y repentinamente mi forma de dragón se empezó a debilitar por lo que tuve que descender… Además tampoco veía nada desde el cielo así que empecé en moverme por los árboles… En uno de ellos resbalé y caí fuertemente contra el suelo… Caí en mi espalda…"_

"_¡Shyvana eso es terrible! ¡Te fracturaste la espalda!... ¡Debemos de ir a la ciudad cuanto antes para que te revisen!"_

Jarvan notaba una gran preocupación por lo que no perdió tiempo y regresó con su amiga en brazos a la ciudad.

Allí hizo que los médicos la examinaran pero afortunadamente no notaron ninguna fractura o desgarro, simplemente un dolor por caída éstos le recetaron una pomada que de inmediato Jarvan compró y regresaron al palacio.

En casa, Shyvana le preguntó a Jarvan algo que hizo que éste se sintiera culpable.

"… _¿Por qué no me llevó contigo?..."_

"_Lo lamento Shyvana… Cuando entré a tu habitación te vi dormida y no quise molestarte, así que me fui a la celebración de Quinn yo solo."_

"… _Pero mi debes es cuidarlo."_

"_¡Ja! Hoy te salvé y cuidé yo de ti… Para que veas que mi deber también es cuidarte."_

"… _Sí… Pero… Quiero estar más tiempo con príncipe Jarvan…"_

"_¿Uhmm? ¿Más tiempo? ¿A qué te refieres?"_

"… _Quiero… Quiero dormir príncipe Jarvan…"_

Jarvan se detuvo a seco mostrando una inmensa expresión de sorpresa y extrañes. ¿¡Dijo lo que él creía haber escuchado!?

"_¿Haa… Qué te refieres Shyvana?"_

"… _Es que escuché a uno de esas escorias decir que alguien quería matar a príncipe Jarvan… ¡Y yo no permitiré que nadie te lastime!"_

"_¿Qué alguien quería matarme?... Seguramente se refirió a Swain ¿No?"_

"… _¡Así es!... ¿Sabes quién es él?"_

"_Así es, es alguien de mi pasado quien ahora quiere matarme… Hemos sido rivales desde entonces… Es un poderoso mago."_

"… _No me importa qué o quién sea… ¡No dejaré que nada le pase a príncipe Jarvan!... ¡Dormiré de hoy en adelante en su habitación!"_

Jarvan se rascó la cabeza en señal de rareza, realmente veía todo esto una locura pero a la vez no le parecía una mala idea que su amiga durmiera con él… Con tal que nadie se enterara no habría de qué preocuparse.

"_Bueno… Supongo que no será mala idea."_

Dicho y hecho, en la noche Jarvan buscó una gran colchoneta la cual desplomó en el suelo de su enorme habitación.

"… _¿Para qué buscó un colchón?... Yo puedo dormir en el suelo tranquilamente…"_

Comentó Shyvana observando la escena, ella ya traía puesta su pijama roja, la cual le había comprado el príncipe.

"_Tú sí, pero yo no… ¡Tú dormirás en mi cama, yo en el colchón!_

"… _¿¡Qué!?... ¡Un príncipe no puede dormir en un colchón!"_

"_Claro que sí. ¡Siempre me ha gustado!... Bueno Shyvana que descanses porque ya tengo sueño. ¡Hasta mañana!"_

_**Final del capítulo.**_

_**Quinto capítulo: Shyvana llama oscura.**_


	5. Shyvana llama oscura

**Quinto capítulo: Shyvana llama oscura.**

Yacía varios meses desde que Shyvana le había dado el adiós a esas penumbras calles y bosques aislados los cuales eran sus únicos lugares a la hora de dormir. Desde pequeña ella estaba adaptada a dormir sobre tierra o suelo por muy frío o rocoso que estuviese como dragón su único propósito era comer y dormir, cazar y recolectar pero debido a su rechazo y maltrato por parte de ésta raza fue obligada a yacer frecuentemente en sitios así.

Sin embargo el conocer al príncipe Jarvan IV fue el cambio más drástico que ocurrió en su vida. Ya no dormía en el suelo, ni pasaba frío, hambre o miedo. Por el contrario, la joven había sido enseñada, educada y cambiada en tanto atuendo como en físico y todo gracias a la amabilidad del joven príncipe.

Allí se encontraba ella, recostada en la cama de éste. Shyvana no quería dormir en la cama de Jarvan y dejarlo a él en el suelo pero terminó cediendo a las órdenes del príncipe. Desde la cama se podía ver claramente al noble soberano el cual parecía feliz por dormir en el suelo, al parecer le gustaba por ser placentero.

La noche murió y el día renació dando una fuerte luz por una de las ventanas de la habitación del príncipe, allí éste se levantó muy alegremente.

"_¡Buenos días Shyvana! ¿Cómo dormiste?"_

La dragona se despertó bruscamente al escuchar a su señor saludarle.

"_¡Tranquila Shyvana no te alarmes! Es injusto que te despierten pero lo hice por una buena razón, ya es medio día."_

La mestiza se sorprendió por el comentario del príncipe y no dudó en preguntarle con vergüenza.

"_¿¡Es medio día!?... ¡Me quedé dormida!… Que deshonor de mi parte… No volverá a suceder…"_

"_No te avergüences Shyvana, no has hecho nada malo. Como es común desperté en la mañana y tenía en mente que tú también lo estarías, pero te vi durmiendo plácidamente y no quise despertarte… Asumiré que te gustó dormir en mi cama."_

Lo último dicho por el príncipe fue acompañado por una risa en tono de burla.

Aunque para Shyvana era un misterio el enrojecimiento, no pudo evitar no hacerlo cosa que percató Jarvan.

"_Veo que te sonrojas muy a menudo, Shyvana."_

"…_Ah… ¿Sonrojas?... ¿Qué es eso?"_

Jarvan recordó que a pesar de que habían tocado temas recurrentes a este, nunca le había comentado a la dragona lo que significaba tal expresión por lo que se sentó al lado de ella.

"_Sonrojarse es cuando una persona muestra incomodidad hacia algo que no odia ni disgusta por el contrario le demuestra cariño, lealtad y amor."_

"… _¿Así que yo me sonrojo porque a…"_

El comentario de Shyvana fue interrumpido por el rey Jarvan III quien tocaba la puerta.

"_¿Jarvan estás despierto?"_

"_Así es padre, ya voy."_

El príncipe se había incomodado por la situación, no quería que su padre entrara y viera que Shyvana se encontraba en su habitación. ¿Qué diría él? Como Jarvan IV estaba acostumbrado a enfrentar sus miedos, éste fue uno de ellos y el rey decidió entrar sin su permiso.

"_Como te encuentras despierto no hay ningún motivo para no entrar, verás Jarv…"_

El rey al abrir la puerta inmediatamente se sorprendió por tal escena. Su curiosidad se convirtió en asombro e indignación.

"_¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Jarvan?! ¿¡Cómo puedes estar acostándote con ella!?... ¡¿Qué infamia es ésta!?"_

Shyvana se asustó bruscamente por la expresión del rey, realmente ella no quería que sucediera algún tipo de disgusto entre padre e hijo y mucho menos por su culpa.

El príncipe parecía muy calmado a pesar de que no quería que pasara tal escena.

"_¿¡Cómo te atreves a tener relaciones con ella!? ¡Sabes que puedes tener tu propio harem cuando quieras! ¿¡Pero prefieres estar acostado con es...!"_

A pesar de que el rey continuaba con su indignación y aberración llamó a la calma para poder visualizar mejor el terreno. Como rey éste estaba enseñado a la calma y serenidad ante todo momento puesto que la ira traía consecuencias.

Jarvan estaba calmado desde el comienzo puesto que él sabía cómo era su padre y que la calma era lo esencial en su familia. El rey por su parte estuvo visualizando mejor las cosas no podía enojarse con la mestiza porque aunque fuera un monstruo o una plebeya ella había luchado y encabezado batallas por el pueblo de Demacia y por la corona. Además el rey recordó todos los horrores que sufrió Shyvana en su pasado y no quería que nadie la tratara mal de nuevo y por ello regresó completamente a la tranquilidad.

"_Me disculpo por mi comportamiento inapropiado… Solo venía a ver porque Jarvan no se había levantado. Pero ya vi por qué…"_

El rey estaba por irse pero el príncipe lo detuvo comentando.

"_Tranquilo padre no es lo que crees o creías. Le pedí a Shyvana que durmiera de hoy en adelante conmigo para protección mutua, ella había sido atacada en la misión que tú enviaste y descubrimos que los hostiles eran parte de un complot de Swain. La razón por la que no me había levantado temprano es que estaba cansado y hostigado por dicha misión."_

"_Entiendo… Bueno… Ya eres un adulto y por ende tomas cualquier decisión a tu gusto. Hasta luego."_

Jarvan III se retiró de la habitación dejando nuevamente a solas al príncipe y a la mestiza. Shyvana estaba muy confusa ya que tenía muchas preguntas qué hacerle al príncipe.

"… _Príncipe Jarvan… ¿Qué fue todo esto?... ¿Por qué se molestó que durmiera contigo?"_

"_Bueno Shyvana como ya sabrás yo te conté que era el sexo y para que servía, muchos relacionan a éste tema con palabras como acostarse o relaciones intimas… Es para crear una forma alternativa de describirlas."_

"… _Entiendo… ¿Significa que tu padre creyó que me estabas… Montando?"_

Tanto Shyvana como Jarvan sacaron un leve sonrojo pero por parte de éste último lo supo esconder.

El príncipe dejó la habitación para que la dragona se cambiase y alistase para comenzar un nuevo día. En el camino Jarvan decidió ir a buscar a su padre para dialogar nuevamente, él sabía que lo que vio su padre era lo más deshonesto que podría haber hecho siendo un príncipe pero tenía sus razones.

"_Jarvan… ¿Qué se te ofrece?"_

Preguntó el rey sentado en su trono.

"_Te fuiste muy rápido, creí que habías enfurecido aún más."_

"_Sabes que nuestra familia no acude a la ira o la furia… Ese tema lo discutiremos luego. En éstos momentos tengo una terrible noticia que dar…"_

El rey llevó su mano a la cabeza para dar una expresión de pánico y disgusto.

"_¿Qué sucede padre?"_

Jarvan IV sabía los gestos y expresiones de su padre y cuando éste expresaba uno de ellos significaba que algo no estaba bien.

"_Se nos informó por parte de uno de nuestros aliados del exterior que la ciudad de Noxus ha capturado a Garen…"_

El príncipe se sorprendió fuertemente al escuchar tal devastadora noticia. Noxus la ciudad némesis de Demacia había capturado a su mejor amigo ¿Cómo era posible tal noticia?

"_No quería notificarte la noticia hijo… Pero ambos sabemos que los secretos siempre salen a la luz."_

Jarvan intentó recobrar la compostura sabiendo que en esos precisos momentos su mejor amigo estaría siendo torturado o peor.

"_¿Hace cuanto fue capturado?"_

"_Según la fecha de la carta fue ayer pero nos llegó hoy por lo que supondré que lo capturaron hace dos días."_

Respondió el rey sacando la carta de su bolsillo.

"_Iré por él."_

Afirmó Jarvan dando la vuelta y retirándose del trono que sin embargo fue detenido por la voz de su padre.

"_¡De ninguna manera permitiré que vayas a esas tierras! ¡Sabes bien que es una trampa!"_

"_Puede ser… Pero no permitiré que maten a Garen y tampoco permitiré que maten a nuestro ejército… Si quieren a Demacia… ¡Tendrán a Demacia!"_

Jarvan inmediatamente preparó a su tropa de élite sin informarle nada a Shyvana, ella aún seguía en su habitación.

En la habitación del príncipe se encontraba la dragona bañándose aprovechando tanto del baño como de la cama del joven sucesor.

Las gotas recorrían el cuerpo caucásico de la joven peliroja al mismo tiempo que se observaba en un espejo amplio que poseía el príncipe dentro de la ducha. Pese a que yacía meses desde que dejó atrás su color gris azulado aún no podía creer que en verdad se tratara de ella.

Siempre fue rechazada por todo aquello que siempre deseó hasta que llegó él… ¿Por qué él fue el único que la quiso? ¿Por qué la salvó de esa horda de aldeanos enfurecidos? ¿Por qué la recogió y protegió? ¿Qué tenía ella que él si pudo ver? ¿Por qué…?

Shyvana mezcló el agua de la regadera con unas gotas de lágrimas que recorrían entre sus mejillas. Pese a que ella no quería poseer tales sentimientos de debilidad no podía negarlos y tampoco negar que se encontraba ampliamente feliz con el joven príncipe Jarvan.

Al terminar su larga ducha ésta se vistió, perfumó y colocó su armadura habitual de título escamas de hierro. Al salir de la habitación lo que inmediatamente percató fueron a los soldados marchando hacia el exterior del palacio algo que entró en su curiosidad y terminó yendo hacia tal lugar.

Al llegar allí observó al príncipe vistiendo una peculiar armadura de color rojo oscuro, Shyvana se acercó a él moviéndose entre los soldados y sorprendiéndolo en un llegada.

"_¡Shyvana!... ¿Qué haces aquí?"_

Preguntó en un tono que mostraba nerviosismo.

"… _No entiendo por qué me preguntas eso… Yo soy tu guardia especial y debo de estar contigo siempre…"_

"_Es que… Mi padre tiene la razón y ocultar un secreto solo hará que se revele al final… Verás Shyvana recibí una noticia de que Garen fue capturado…"_

"… _Eso es malo… ¿Irá por él verdad?"_

"_Así es y por ello estoy listo para partir. No quiero perder mucho tiempo la vida de mi amigo está en juego."_

La peliroja mostró un gesto de indignación por lo que se colocó delante de su superior para plantearle lo siguiente.

"_¿No esperarás irte sin mí o sí?..."_

El príncipe dio un gran suspiro para asentir con la cabeza algo que a Shyvana no le pareció grato.

"… _¡¿Espera irte sin mí?!... ¡Mi deber es proteger a príncipe Jarvan para siempre!"_

"_Lo entiendo Shyvana pero no puedo permitir que vayas a una misión tan peligrosa como ésta… Lo lamento."_

Jarvan la apartó para continuar su camino pero fue inútil ya que ella volvió a atravesarse.

"…_¡No hay misión que sea peligrosa para cuando se trata de proteger a príncipe Jarvan!"_

"_¡Ésta sí lo es y es una orden Shyvana!"_

Tanto para la dragona como para los soldados les sorprendió la expresión de orden del príncipe ya que éste nunca se exaltaba tanto delante de algún soldado suyo cosa que hizo que éste retomara la compostura.

"_Lo lamento Shyvana… No quería gritarte es solo que…"_

Jarvan la alejó de los soldados para quedar ambos a solas y poder explicar mejor los hechos.

"_Es solo que no quiero que te lastimen Shyvana… ¡O peor aún que te maten!"_

"… _Mi vida no importa si la del príncipe se tratase… Yo te protegeré siempre príncipe Jarvan y por ello iré a donde tú vayas sin importar las consecuencias…" _

Nuevamente el príncipe dio un suspiro para poder responderle mejor.

"_No vamos a cualquier misión Shyvana… Vamos a Noxus la ciudad carnicera."_

"… _Pero príncipe Jarvan ¿Qué en esa ciudad no es donde se encuentra su asesino?.."_

"_Así es pero no permitiré que maten a mi mejor amigo y no dejaré que capturen a mi ejercito."_

"… _¡Razón de más para ir con el príncipe Jarvan!..."_

"_¡Shyvana yo no puedo permitir que tú mueras!"_

Nuevamente el príncipe perdió la cordura y exaltó sus palabras colocando sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

"… _Y yo no puedo permitir que príncipe Jarvan muera… ¿¡Qué no entiendes!?... Si tú mueres ya no tengo nada por qué vivir…"_

Jarvan se sorprendió por el dicho comentario de la joven. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

"_Pero… ¿Qué estás diciendo?"_

"… _Mi único propósito era matar al asesino de mi padre… Príncipe Jarvan me ayudó a matarlo… Le di mi vida a mi príncipe Jarvan… Mi nuevo propósito es proteger y ayudar al príncipe Jarvan… Si él muriera… Mi vida también moriría…" _

Para Jarvan el suspirar y expresar sentimientos públicamente no era lo suyo no obstante al conocer a esa mestiza hizo que salieran a luz nuevos hábitos. Al suspirar y tratar de aliviarse le dirigió la palabra a la joven peliroja la cual lo miraba fijamente con esos hermosos ojos rojos.

"_Tendré que suponer que no cambiarás de opinión… Vayamos donde Lux para recoger tu nueva armadura que nos servirá a todos."_

El príncipe se dirigió a casa de armería y magia de Lux y Garen junto a su ejército élite y Shyvana la cual se preguntaba qué tipo de armadura tendría ésta vez y para qué.

Al llegar allí Lux los atendió muy angustiadamente temiendo por la vida de su hermano. Jarvan la tranquilizó y motivó a no perder esperanzas puesto que él iría a rescatarlo. Lux le entregó momentáneamente la nueva armadura temporal de la dragona la cual poseía un color negro y mantenía el mismo estilo que las anteriores pese a la diferencia que tenía casco y un visor protector.

"_Ésta armadura está forjada del material más escaso y raro en Runaterra y encantada con el polvo del vacío cuya finalidad es protegerte y proteger a tus aliados de la magia oscura. Ten en cuenta de que el visor es esencial para poder ver en la obscuridad."_

Explicó Lux mientras la mestiza se colocaba su nueva prenda.

"_Podrás dejar aquí tu armadura de hierro mientras vuelvas…"_

Shyvana dejó su armadura habitual en un pedestal de la habitación de Lux que no solo servía para hacer pociones, también servía como probador para la mestiza. Lux ya había visto varias veces a Shyvana sin ropa por lo que no le importaba a la peliroja desnudarse. Aunque Lux era la única que le permitía verla desnuda no podía dejar de cuestionarse si el príncipe Jarvan también podría verla.

Antes de partir la misión a las afueras de Demacia fueron sorprendidos por el senescal de Demacia Xin Zhao el cual se enteró de la trágica noticia por parte del rey Jarvan III y decidió ir con ellos a la misión.

Dicho y hecho todos partieron en dirección a la ciudad de Noxus que se mantenía a cierta distancia entre ella y Demacia por sus grandes indiferencias. Cada uno iba en un caballo de la realeza con excepción de Shyvana que iba junto al príncipe en su corcel dando ciertas preguntas a los soldados y más aún a Xin Zhao.

Como está la curiosidad en la naturaleza de Xin Zhao, no se limitó en comentar algo respecto a la escena cuya pregunta sonrojó al príncipe y a la mestiza.

"_Así que Jarvan… ¿Es ella tú novia?"_

Dicha pregunta hizo incomodar el ambiente.

"… _Yo solo soy la guardia especial del príncipe Jarvan… Mis órdenes son estar con él en todo momento…"_

Xin Zhao colocó un gesto de malicia y burla para seguir incitando el tétrico momento.

"_Por supuesto... Guardia especial. No tenía idea de que los guardias especiales dormían con sus maestros."_

El comentario de malicia por parte del secretario real hizo sacar murmullos a los soldados cosa que a Jarvan le pareció molesto.

"_Ella duerme conmigo por el simple hecho de protección mutua. Ella ha sido la única soldado que ha tenido de obligación protegerme y no puedo dejar que salga lastimada tratando de defenderme."_

Afirmó el príncipe en un tono relajado para aliviar el momento.

Sin embargo uno de los grandes dones de Xin Zhao es sacar a luz toda la verdad puesto que su inmensa curiosidad es más fuerte que cualquier secreto. Xin no era solo un sirviente y campeón real, desde pequeña edad fue gran amigo de Garen y de Jarvan IV ya que los reyes Jarvan II y Jarvan III acogieron en su palacio al pequeño Xin al ver sus grandes dotes en la batalla.

"_De cualquier manera hay que tomar en cuenta de que necesitarás una ya que el título de rey necesita como requisitos que el príncipe esté casado o que el actual rey haya muerto… Como por ejemplo el rey Jarvan III él se casó a temprana edad y tomó el título como rey estando aún vivo el rey Jarvan II."_

Aunque las explicaciones del senescal de Demacia tenían como propósito molestar a su amigo ambos sabían que tenía toda la razón y de alguna u otra forma Jarvan IV necesitaría encontrar a una princesa para continuar con el legado de Demacia. Si bien podría ascender al trono al morir su antecesor debía de encontrar a una futura reina para concebir a un nuevo Jarvan.

No obstante ningún rey tiene como principios de honor contraer matrimonio con alguna plebeya y mucho menos con un dragón algo que es considerado como un monstruo. Jarvan y Xin sabían bien las consecuencias y controversias pero también sabían algo que para Jarvan preferiría que quedara en silencio.

Noxus se entabló en el horizonte dejándose ver atreves de unas montañas y picos de escalofriantes diseños.

"… _Qué horrible lugar…"_

Susurró Shyvana muy cerca del oído del príncipe haciendo que éste dirigiera su mirada a ella.

"_Noxus es el hogar de las peores escorias de Runaterra… Noxus ha sentenciado y maltratado a muchos de nuestros hermanos de Valoran."_

Comentó al príncipe.

"_Es cierto… Incluso el que nos notificó la captura de Garen fue una de las cientos de víctimas que Noxus quería matar… El maestro Yi sobrevivió después de una masacre en sus tierras, desde entonces juró venganza hacia Noxus."_

Detalló Xin Zhao.

Los Demacianos se encontraban en un risco dando el paisaje panorámico de dicha ciudad. Tal ciudad era más una cárcel que una metrópolis.

"_No perdamos más tiempo… Garen nos necesita… ¡Por la gloria de Demacia! ¡Por Demacia!"_

"_¡Por Demacia!"_

Exclamaron todos los soldados dirigiéndose con rectitud hacia las puertas de la ciudad. La caballería era de más de 100 soldados incluyendo al príncipe en la cabecilla de tal vanguardia la cual fue sorprendida por soldados Noxianos lanzándoles picas y antorchas desde las torretas que poseían las puertas.

Jarvan esquivó con proeza las picas que caían como lluvia pero algunos de sus soldados no y murieron por enclavamiento. Por parte de Xin Zhao logró salir ileso pero su caballo no y tuvo que seguir solo apoyándose en sus artes de batallas.

Los Demacianos entraron a la ciudad carnicera y dominar algunos de los guardias Noxianos, el príncipe tomó a uno por el cuello y lo forzó a responder donde se encontraba Garen para su sorpresa el guardia se suicidó antes de responder y fue la carnada para una trampa entablada por uno de sus enemigos.

Una bomba hizo que el corcel de Jarvan lo tirara al suelo junto a Shyvana y salir huyendo lo más rápido posible del lugar.

"_¡Vaya! ¡Qué gran sorpresa fiestera recibí hoy!"_

Comentó una voz aplaudiendo entre las sombras.

"_Darius…"_

Murmuró el príncipe levantándose al igual que su compañera.

"_Esto sí que es una gran sorpresa… ¿¡Qué más podría desear que tener en mis propias manos al príncipe de Demacia!? ¡Hoy mataré Demacianos!"_

Exclamó el campeón de Noxus dirigiéndose con gran velocidad hacia ellos y embistiéndolos con una gran brutalidad.

"_¡Morirás escoria Demaciana!... ¡Gillotina Noxiana!"_

Darius dirigió su más poderoso ataque hacia el príncipe pero fue detenido por las garras de Shyvana convertida en dragón. Ambos concentraron sus ataques en Darius el cual resultó altamente herido y tuvo que huir del lugar pese a ello Shyvana también resultó herida por amortiguar tal filo del hacha de Darius por lo que comenzó a sangrar en sus brazos.

Jarvan se preocupó al ver como su compañera sangraba ¿Cómo era posible que ese Noxiano le hiriera teniendo ella una gran armadura? ¿Sus ataques ignoraron la armadura?

El príncipe comenzó a curarle sus heridas con un pequeño botiquín que poseía en su armadura siendo una presa fácil para una emboscada atroz.

Ambos fueron rodeados por unas pilas oscuras y espeluznantes haciendo al príncipe reconocerlas enseguida.

"_¡Swain!"_

"_¡Enhorabuena! Sabía que eras un idiota… Pero no sabía que eras un gran idiota, eso sí es tener idiotez en venir a mi propio hogar."_

Jarvan se incorporó al terminar de vendar a su acompañante para levantarse y llevar su espalda al aire en señal de advertencia hacia su enemigo.

"_Shyvana… No importa que pase hoy… No importa que pase después, solo quiero que huyas lo más rápido que puedas… Si ha de morir hoy no permitiré que tú también mueras ¿Entendido?"_

La mestiza se sorprendió por la orden de su maestro. ¿¡Qué estaba diciendo!?

"… _¿¡Qué dices!?... ¡Yo me quedaré contigo hasta el final no importa qué!..."_

"_¡Cállate y hazme caso! ¡Lárgate ahora mismo!" _

"_¡No dejaré que maten al príncipe Jarvan!"_

El príncipe iba a responderle nuevamente a su soldado pero fue bruscamente aporreado junto a ella por el poder del hechicero Swain.

Swain no perdería tiempo escuchando estupideces por lo que clavó en el torso del príncipe una cuchilla oscura haciendo que éste gritara de dolor y comenzara a sangrar.

"_Eres un gran luchador y lo reconozco pero tú debilidad hacia las demás personas es tu perdición… Hasta nunca Jarvan. ¡Decrepitar!_ "

Swain creó un cuervo negro en picada hacia el tórax del príncipe, atravesándolo e hiriéndolo aún más.

"_¡Parvada Hambrienta!"_

Swain seguía clavando especies de cuervos en el pecho de Jarvan apoyándolo a una muerte próxima.

La dragona había sido neutralizada por una cadenas sombrías pero al ver como Swain trataba al príncipe inmediatamente recordó la misma situación cuando el dragón había matado a su padre.

El ambiente se tornó obscuro y parecía que el ruido se hubiese evaporado, lágrimas y gritos salían de la mestiza al ver a su maestro morir, ella no permitiría que la historia se repitiera no iba a dejar a su única familia morir. ¡No!

"_¡Detente!"_

Fue lo único que dijo explotando las cadenas al transformarse nuevamente en un dragón, la ferocidad hizo que lanzara a Swain por los aires y lastimándolo al impactar con unas paredes. El dragón se abalanzó encima del hechicero carbonizando parte de su ropa.

Jarvan lo único que podía escuchar eran rugidos y llamas más no podía observar que ocurría y terminó en el desmayo al escuchar una última expresión por parte de una voz conocida.

"_¡Los titubearé!" _

Para cuando el príncipe despertó yacía en su habitación siendo observado por Shyvana.

"_¿Qué ocurrió…?"_

Preguntó algo débil ya que la batalla contra Swain lo dejó muy gravemente herido.

La peliroja se sorprendió al verlo despierto por lo que se alegró e impulsivamente tomó las manos de éste.

"_¡Príncipe Jarvan! ¡Despertó!"_

"_Sí, sí… Eso parece pero… ¿Qué ocurrió?"_

"…"

Shyvana bajó la cabeza y para confusión de Jarvan ésta comenzó a llorar… Jarvan se impactó puesto que temió lo peor, creyó que había quedado inválido, que habían muerto sus amigos o que había ocurrido algo todavía peor.

"_¿¡Qué ocurrió!? ¿¡Por qué lloras!?"_

"… _Perdóname… Soy muy débil cuando se trata de príncipe Jarvan…"_

"_¡Dime que ocurrió Shyvana!"_

"… _No te alarmes… Solo lloré porque creí que perdería a mi príncipe Jarvan."_

Jarvan se incorporó al saber que no había ocurrido nada malo o al menos eso esperaba.

"_Pero dime… ¿Qué ocurrió?"_

"… _Cuando vi a príncipe Jarvan sufrir sentí una inmensa ira y deseos de matar a esa escoria… Logré herirlo pero no lo pude matar… Escapó gracias a una bruja que fue vencida por Garen… Xin Zhao no abrió campo hacia la salida… Estaba muy débil para sacar a príncipe Jarvan volando por lo que Garen lo sacó de Noxus y lo trajimos acá… Perdimos a cinco soldados los demás están heridos pero fuera de peligro…"_

Jarvan finalmente se tranquilizó al saber que no había tantas bajas o tantos dilemas… Cinco soldados muerto era una gran pérdida pero al menos fueron solo cinco y no veinte como su antigua misión a Noxus de hace años.

"_Me alivia saber que mis demás hombres están bien… Pero perdimos a cinco soldados por la causa… ¡Hay que acabar con Noxus de una vez!"_

"… _Por ahora lo mejor es seguir con nuestras vidas… Herimos a muchos enemigos incluyendo a su agresor…"_

"_Es cierto… Tomará tiempo para que se incorporen de nuevo y otro ataque solo sería una muerte segura ya que nuestros hombres no están en las condiciones necesarias e invadir no es lo que hace un Demaciano…"_

Shyvana ayudó al príncipe a sentarse en la cama puesto que su dolor en el pecho le impedía hacer movimientos fuertes. Allí él le pidió que se sentara al lado de él.

"_¿Por qué no me obedeciste? Te ordené que te fueras y no lo hiciste."_

"… _No iba a dejar a príncipe Jarvan… Ya había dicho que si él muere yo también… ¿Recuerdas?"_

"_Eres imposible… Pero al menos me alegra que hayamos vuelto… Todos…"_

Allí entró Garen a la habitación en compañía de Xin Zhao y Lux, éstos al ver sentados y juntos al príncipe y la peliroja rápidamente mostraron gestos de malicia pero de comprensión. Jarvan le pidió a Shyvana que le buscara agua por la simple excusa de dejarlo a solas con sus amigos.

Shyvana al salir de la habitación murmuró para sí misma.

"… _Si me hubieran escuchado en ese momento…"_

_**-Flash Back-**_

"_¡Eres muy fuerte y demuestras ira y odio! ¿Por qué no te nos unes en lugar de servir a esa basura de príncipe?"_

Preguntó Morgana al trasladar a Swain a un sitio seguro.

"_¡Silencio! ¡No te atrevas a decirle así al príncipe!"_

"_Basura de príncipe… Míralo solo está a un golpe de morir ¿Por qué no nos permites matarlo y dejarlos en paz para siempre? Al fin y al cabo lo único que desea el líder de Noxus es matar a su principito."_

"_¡Cállate!... ¡No permitiré que nadie se atreva de lastimar al príncipe Jarvan!... ¡Él es la única persona a quién tengo!"_

"_La familia es una basura… Al igual que la amistad… ¡Solo te hace débil!"_

"_¡Morirás bajo mis cenizas por todo lo que has dicho!... ¡Principe Jarvan es más que mi familia es más que mi amigo es más que mi maestro!... ¡Yo amo a príncipe Jarvan y no dejaré que nadie lo lastime!_

"_¡El amor es una perdición!"_

Concluyó Morgana lanzando picos oscuros a la dragona siendo bloqueados por Garen con su gran espada y dirigiéndose hacia la bruja con su clásico ataque giratorio.

"_¡Los titubearé!"_

_**-Fin del Flash Back-**_

_**Final del quinto capítulo.**_

_**Sexto capítulo: Shyvana la dragona de hielo.**_


	6. Shyvana la dragon de hielo

_**Sexto capítulo: Shyvana la dragona de hielo.**_

Se cumplían alrededor de siete meses la estadía de Shyvana en el palacio real de Demacia en el cual esos meses ella había sido cambiada tanto en apariencia como en personalidad siendo más calmada que su anterior vida llena de furia y odio. Aunque la dragona había sido creada naturalmente para las batallas y rencores había una persona que hacía sentir a la mestiza diferente. El conocer al príncipe Jarvan IV creó un sentimiento nunca antes sentido hacia otro ser.

La última batalla que había librado junto al príncipe tuvo lugar en Noxus siendo una de las misiones más peligrosas que tuvo que realizar. En ella había sido herida en plena batalla y vio como lastimaban delante de ella al joven sucesor de Demacia, notoriamente ambos se encontraban mejor tanto en sentimientos como en físico y para celebrar el rescate de Garen, el rey Jarvan III propuso una cena entre los más cercanos allegados como los amigos del príncipe.

Los sirvientes y cocineros comenzaron los preparativos para la cena real la cual no tomaría más de dos horas realizar. Con los cocineros preparando la gran ofrenda y los sirvientes adornando el palacio, el rey entabló una conversación privada con su hijo.

_-"Entiendo que apenas hayan pasado unas horas después de nuestro regreso pero si un hermano de Valoran nos necesita allí estaremos."-_

_-"No te dejaría ir después de todo lo que pasó… Pero tú eres mi hijo y un excelente guerrero y sé que saldrás victorioso. Descansa, partirás mañana."-_

Concluyó el rey saliendo de la habitación de su hijo. Las conversaciones entre padre e hijo eran muy comunes en el palacio y ésta era una de ellas en la cual el rey había sido notificado de una situación irregular en los valles de Freljord.

Demacia y Freljord mantenían una relación estrecha y llena de diferencias entre situaciones o conflictos que sin embargo se mantenía muy lejos de las relaciones entre Demacia y Noxus o Freljord y los bárbaros del norte. Ambas ciudades mantenían una relación diplomática por discutir y con grandes diferencias Demacia juró que ayudaría al débil y al indefenso siendo Freljord el protagonista en ésta ocasión. Freljord fue azotada por una poderosa tormenta perfecta trayendo consigo clavos de hielo y extensas masas de nieve en toda la tundra.

La razón de que fuese azotada por un huracán de hielo se debió a una extraña criatura con un parentesco atroz y muy asociada al Barón Nashor siendo ésta de una piel de hielo puro y extraños poderes bajo cero.

El príncipe tenía ciertas diferencias con las tribus de Freljord salvo una la cual era más accesible según él. La tribu avarosa la cual seguía a la reina Ashe era más diplomática que las demás facciones por lo que no dudó que la carta de notificación tratase de ella.

Jarvan ya se había recuperado completamente gracias a las pociones de Lux por lo que se levantó de su cama y fue hacia la habitación del frente, él dio unos toques con sus dedos para poder preguntar silenciosamente.

_-"¿Te encuentras despierta Shyvana?"-_

Jarvan al no conseguir respuesta decidió entrar lentamente a ver si podía percatarse por sí mismo. Allí se dio cuenta de que no había nadie en la habitación salvo la flor que él le había dado a la mestiza. Ella tenía la flor en un jarrón al lado de su cama con agua y a la luz del sol.

La escena hizo pensar al príncipe un largo rato hasta que fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la mestiza que lo sorprendió por detrás.

_-"¿Me buscaba príncipe Jarvan?"-_

_-"Así es Shyvana… No te había visto desde hace un buen rato y quería saber dónde estabas, creí que estarías aquí pero al parecer no lo fue."-_

_-"…Estaba en el jardín…"-_

La respuesta de la pelirroja fue de alta extrañes. Shyvana no acostumbraba ir al jardín y mucho menos a dejarlo solo durante un largo rato ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Estaba enojada con él? Quizás sí, quizás no pero Jarvan lo sabría más adelante ya que no es costumbre de él preguntar tan abiertamente.

_-"Bueno no importa mucho… ¿Nos vamos?"-_

_-"… ¿Irnos?... ¿A dónde?"_

_-"Debido a los acontecimientos de Noxus no pude hacer mi caminata diaria por lo que quiero ir a caminar ahora mismo y ¿Qué manera de caminar sin tú a compañía? Desde que estás aquí mis caminatas son entretenidas."-_

El comentario del príncipe sonrojó a la mestiza algo que él percató.

Ambos salieron del palacio como es de costumbre y fueron a caminar un rato por los alrededores de la gran ciudad de Demacia. Anteriormente el príncipe Jarvan caminaba sin a compañía por lo que al conocer a la dragona cambió todo no solo siendo su guarda élite si no una gran amiga ¿O quizás algo más?

Pasaron largos minutos hasta que ambos llegaron al parque de la ciudad donde se podría apreciar la gran hermosura de sus céspedes verdosos y flores brillantes. El dúo se sentó en una banca del lugar para apreciar mejor la escena. En el parque había muchas parejas en picnic incluyendo a Lux.

_-"… ¿Esa no es… Lux?"-_

_-"Así es y está con su novio ¿Ocurre algo?"-_

_-"…En lo absoluto…"-_

Jarvan sabía lo que ocurría por lo que no podía evitar sonreír mientras veía a la pelirroja al lado de él.

_-"Aún no puedo creer que no me tengas confianza Shyvana… A pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado."-_

_-"…¿Uhmm?... ¿Por qué dice eso?"-_

_-"Porque me mientes, preguntaste si era Lux por curiosidad y no demuestras nada de eso a los demás pero a mí si tienes que hacerlo… Bueno si es así lo que realmente quieres y deseas. Conmigo no debe de a ver mentiras ¿Recuerdas?"-_

_-"…Lo lamento príncipe Jarvan… No volverá a suceder… Pregunté si era ella porque… Me da curiosidad eso del tema del apareamiento humano..."-_

_-"Ya te dije que no es apareamiento humano, es amor. Los humanos a diferencia de las bestias o animales no nos apareamos por ser natural sino por amor."-_

_-"…Entonces… Yo… Príncipe Jarvan…"_

La mestiza fue interrumpida por Lux que fue a saludar a su amigo y preguntar por su estado de salud. Ella estaba en compañía de Ezreal el cuál andaba de visita.

El príncipe jugó un poco con el momento y le preguntó cómo iba su relación a lo que ella se sonrojó y disgustó por lo que negó todo lo relacionado con Ezreal.

La pareja de rubios se marchó del lugar para dejar a un príncipe riendo y a una mestiza confundida.

_-"… ¿Por qué negó que eran pareja?"-_

_-"Bueno verás Shyvana que el sentirse incómodo está incluso entre la relación de amor de una pareja. Cuando dos personas se aman quieren amarse y expresarse lo que sienten pero en la intimidad y hacerlo público es muy vergonzoso. Es por ello que se comportó así y negó su relación con Ezreal."-_

_-"…No logro entender…"-_

_-"Es normal… De igual modo ya debemos regresar al palacio debido hoy tenemos una cena y hay que vestirse para la ocasión."-_

Dicho y hecho ambos regresaron al palacio de Demacia para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones a cambiarse para la respectiva cena. Shyvana dormía con el príncipe pero mantenía sus prendas y demás objetos en su antigua habitación.

Para la ocasión en especial el príncipe se vistió con su clásica armadura dorada no de batalla o de guerras, por el contrario tenía un atuendo idéntico a su vestimenta común siendo ésta más de cuero que de placas. Por parte de la mestiza ésta vistió una pieza parecida a su atuendo escamas de hierro siendo éste mucho más ligero y fuera del tema de las batallas, dejaba su cabello largo y rojizo caer por su espalda y deleitaba con sus blancas y maravillosas manos.

Para la dicha cena fueron invitados algunos personajes, entre ellos los amigos del príncipe o asociados al palacio, tomando en cuenta que hubo un invitado que no pertenecía a Demacia por ser un viajero siendo Ezreal. Según la lista de invitados asistieron más de veinte los cuales eran soldados y grandes campeones.

A Shyvana le invadió el disguste de tener que compartir la cena con los demás campeones de la ciudad y amigos de Jarvan, cosa que éste percató.

_-"¿Incómoda?"-_

Preguntó el príncipe manteniendo la distancia entre los invitados quedando a solas con la mestiza.

_-"…Algo así…"-_

_-"Es común que lo sientas a muchos humanos les ocurre igual… Pero no te preocupes, estaré cerca de ti por lo que tú deberás estar cerca de mí."-_

_-"…Siempre estaré con el príncipe Jarvan…"-_

Ambos se reunieron con los invitados para celebrar la victoria de Demacia y gozar de un glorioso festín en la mesa real. Los campeones invitados eran la mayoría de los residenciados en Demcia, salvo la ausencia de Lucian y de Fiora.

Entre las risas y pláticas de los soldados y campeones no tardó en salir un comentario que para Jarvan se la esperaba venir.

_-"Y dime Jarvan… ¿Ya tienes todo listo para tú cumpleaños? Si no mal recuerdo está entrante."-_

Comentó muy alegremente el Senescal de Demacia.

El príncipe respondió y prosiguió la conversación de Xin Zhao y Garen, entretanto las campeonas como Lux, Vayne, Quinn y Sona dialogaban abiertamente respecto a la pareja de la rubia. Galio y Ezreal socializaban mientras comían y en cuanto a la mestiza se encontraba al lado del príncipe, callada e incómoda por todos esos invitados.

Galio al ver la manera en que Shyvana actuaba no dudó en socializar con ella y unirla a la conversación. Aunque ella no dialogara constantemente y mostrara indiferencias en cada tipo de comentario hubo uno por parte de Garen que hizo alzar las vistas en la mesa.

_-"¿Y cuando darás por oficial tú cónyuge, Jarvan?"-_

_-"¿Cónyuge? ¿A qué te refieres?"-_

_-"Ya se acerca tú cumpleaños y el tiempo está volando al igual que las batallas, no sabes exactamente qué sucederá en un futuro y que nos aguardan las fuerzas del destino. El rey necesita descansar y alejarse de las acciones reales para disfrutar su resto de vida conforme y en paz. Pero debido a lo que dicta la corona se necesita que el sucesor del rey esté casado o que el actual rey haya padecido para que el príncipe tome el trono… ¿Aún no tienes a nadie en mente, Jarvan?"-_

El comentario por parte del poder de Demacia hizo sacar susurros en lo largo de la mesa llegando incluso al rey Jarvan III que el cual mantenía su clásica pose con los codos apoyados en la mesa y su barbilla descansando en sus manos cruzadas.

El rey sabía que lo dicho por el campeón era cierto, él quería descansar y alejarse de todos los problemas y ocupaciones de un rey aunque todavía le quedaba mucha vida por delante quería pasar el resto de su vida disfrutando el ambiente y no detrás de unos papeles y sentado en una silla.

Para avivar más el fuego que había creado el campeón, Sona se unió a él y comentó abiertamente que Jarvan formaba una linda pareja con Quinn cosa que hizo sonrojarla e incomodar al príncipe.

La mestiza sintió un ligero golpe de frustración por tantas estupideces que dialogaban los humanos pero era eso o ¿Celos quizás?

_-"Pues quiera o no quiera una relación ahora mismo, siendo un príncipe siempre tendrá candidatas para el trono, eso tengámoslo por seguro._"-

Afirmó Galio muy alegremente al tomar una bebida de vino.

_-"¿Y si serás tú la futura reina de Demacia, Quinn? Jarvan y tú se conocen muy bien por lo que serías excelente para él… Ningún mejor regalo que eso."-_

Comentó Vayne haciendo sonrojar aún más a la campeona. La tensión en la mesa real era abrumadora y más aún para la mestiza la cual en un inesperado momento apretó sus puños en sus rodillas y comenzó a enojarse cabizbaja.

El príncipe notó el comportamiento de la pelirroja e intentó hacer algo al respecto ya que temía que se transformara en dragón, sin embargo la tensión en la mesa detuvo al príncipe con otra pregunta.

_-"Mañana iremos a Freljord en una misión ¿Quién desea venir? ¿Qué tal tú Quinn? Quizás ocurra algo interesante."-_

Comentó el campeón Garen con una risa al final.

Justo cuando la dicha campeona iba a responder la broma del campeón, la mestiza se levantó de la mesa para marcharse de allí y dejar a los campeones extrañados a todos ellos salvo a Jarvan. Jarvan al ver esto decidió acompañarla después de retirarse de la mesa y de sus amigos.

_-"Me disculpo pero debo de retirarme. ¡Gracias a todos y por favor sigan disfrutando de nuestra célebre reunión! Hasta luego."-_

Luego de su despedida, el príncipe se dirigió a la parte sur del palacio donde se encontraban las puertas para el jardín. Como era de noche el corredor del palacio al vergel era solamente iluminado por la luz de la luna la cual entraba por las grandes ventanas de dicho pasillo.

Allí el pudo observar a la joven pelirroja sentada en una pequeña banca, dándole la espalda y en silencio. Como tal, el príncipe guardó silencio y se acercó a ella sin emitir ningún ruido.

_-"Te frustró más de lo que pensé la reunión de hoy."-_

_-"… ¡Príncipe Jarvan!... ¿Qué haces aquí?"-_

Shyvana no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver como el príncipe le aparecía por detrás y tomaba asiento junto a ella.

_-"Podría preguntarte lo mismo… Podría pero no."-_

_-"…Lamento… Lamento lo que sucedió hace rato… No quería irme así tan descortés… mente."-_

El príncipe no podía evitar mirarla, sus expresiones eran muy interesantes y todo lo que decidió cambiar ella fue digno de admirar. ¿Cambió porque añoraba un hogar o cambió por otra cosa? El príncipe mentiría si dijera que no pensaba en la dragona todas las noches. Todo lo que vivió, sufrió y lloró por ser rechazada y odiada por los dragones y humanos era imperdonable.

_-"No te preocupes, como ya te dije anteriormente todos los humanos tienden a tener un disguste hacia las reuniones o visitas con muchas personas."-_

_-"… Es qué…"-_

La mestiza pausó un rato para dejar aliviar la tensión en el ambiente y al cabo de un rato prosiguió con su relato.

_-"… Es qué no fue por esa razón que me fui de allí…"-_

Mientras ella decía eso no podía evitar apretar sus puños y mostrar un leve sonrojo.

_-"¡Je! No hace falta que me lo digas… La razón por la que te fuiste de allí fue que tenías…"-_

_-"…¡Celos!..."_

Interrumpió completando la oración la mestiza. Ante ello el príncipe se mostró un tanto penoso e incómodo. Generalmente él era más de guerras y batallas que de relaciones sentimentales y temas asociados.

La mestiza al ver el silencio que dejó al completar la oración del príncipe, decidió romper ese vacío que dejó prosiguiendo lo dicho anteriormente.

_-"… Celos… Tuve celos… Príncipe Jarvan…"-_

La mestiza cada vez aumentaba más su sonrojo y su respiración se agitaba más arduamente. La relación entre Jarvan y Shyvana siempre había sido estable en todo tipo de temas y acciones, Jarvan le enseñó a lavarse los dientes, a cambiarse, a combinar ropa, la higiene y todo los demás hábitos y culturas que poseía un ser humano. Ambos prometieron que jamás abría secretos entre ambos a pesar del poco conocimiento que tenía Shyvana a los sentimientos y temas relacionados.

_-"…No soporté escuchar todo eso que decían los invitados… No logro entender por qué… Pero príncipe Jarvan me explicó que eran los celos… Y eso creo que es lo que siento…Un fuerte dolor y opresión me atravesó el pecho…"-_

Jarvan guardó silencio un par de minutos para responderle a la pelirroja.

_-"Es normal lo que sientes… Y eso se le llama ser humano. Incluso es posible que tu padre siendo un dragón sintiera cosas como los humanos."-_

_-"…Príncipe Jarvan deberá de casarse… Y sea quién sea la candidata para el trono… La serviré ante todo… Será un gusto… Para mí."-_

El príncipe dio una ligera risa por lo que dijo su amiga, así que solo optó por guardar silencio unos minutos y finalizar el tema que ambos abrieron.

_-"Todo llega a su debido tiempo, eso he creído durante años y seguiré creyendo. Solo el tiempo nos dirá… Creo que ya debería ser hora de irnos a dormir mañana tendremos una misión algo alejada de aquí."-_

Ante esto la mestiza asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la habitación para descansar y prepararse para la misión de Freljord.

Debido a los sucesos anteriores la noche fue silenciosa para ambos, como ya fue una costumbre Shyvana descansaba en la cama del príncipe y éste en el suelo. La pelirroja dormía con una pijama color celeste y le lucía muy esplendida debido a que marcaba perfectamente su delicado pero mortal cuerpo. Anteriormente Shyvana no conocía que eran los químicos para el cabello hasta que Jarvan le explicó un día cuando entró a su aseo y se impactó al ver a la joven en la tina. Desde allí le aclaró que existían distintos tipos de productos líquidos para el cabello y sus importancias y en la actualidad Shyvana mantiene su cabello con un gran aroma y fragancia… Más aún al saber que le gustaba el aroma al príncipe.

La noche pasó y el día se entabló. Los soldados y campeones de Demacia partieron para ofrecer su ayuda a los reinos de Freljord los cuales iban con una armadura especial para resistir las bajas temperaturas del ambiente. Jarvan analizó perfectamente el problema y encargó a Lux una armadura encantada con un hechizo temporal para Shyvana, la cual la haría inmune al frío y a los desgarradores vientos gélidos.

La armadura de la pelirroja era muy distinta a las demás, siendo un color de hielo puro y de atuendo parecido a picos de hielo. Su color de piel seguía siendo la actual salvo por un pequeño contraste a celeste por la armadura.

Freljord quedaba a una gran distancia de Demacia por lo que el equipo de ayuda se tardó más de seis horas en llegar a dichos reinos y como iban a galope tardaron menos de lo previsto. Ya era un hábito de que Shyvana viajara a las espaldas del príncipe y en el mismo corcel cosa que no mostró rareza a ningún soldado, pero sí a los campeones. En el camino a Freljord el equipo se encontró con Lucian el cual ofreció su ayuda para la misión y se unió a dicho grupo. En la llegada a Freljord el frío ártico comenzó a rugir y sentirse en los demacianos por lo que tuvieron que dejar a sus corceles en un lugar específico para resguardarlos del imponente glacial.

Debido al fuerte clima la visibilidad era casi nula y las ráfagas de nieve azotaban el camino a los demacianos, poco a poco el grupo logró localizar a una pequeña tribu del lugar los cuales se protegían en una especie de cueva.

Los de la tribu eran los seguidores de la reina Ashe y que la mantenían resguardada con hipotermia. La condición de la reina hizo que el equipo hiciera algo al respecto por lo que Shyvana brindó calor con una fogata en la cueva y suministraron productos para la enfermedad. No tardó mucho para que los demacianos regresaran a lo suyo y se dirigieron a la zona donde supuestamente habitaba la criatura.

El Barón Nashor Gélido, una poderosa criatura de dimensiones épicas. Ésta criatura es una derivación del Barón Nashor de las junglas de Valoran con la diferencia de ser transparente y sólido como el hielo mismo.

La criatura al ver como invadían su territorio no dudó en atacar a todo aquello que veía e hirió a varios solados con sus clavos de hielo pero no de alta gravedad gracias a la gran defensa que poseía el príncipe.

La batalla fue difícil para los demacianos pero al final lograron vencer a dicha monstruosidad. La recompensa que dio la muerte del Barón fue un cambio drástico en la región, la tempestad de hielo y nieve cesó a pesar de que para dicha zona es de naturalidad y las condiciones de temperaturas regresaron a la normalidad.

Los habitantes de Freljord dieron las gracias a los demacianos aunque no fue de alta celebridad debido a sus diferencias y opiniones por lo que el equipo regresó a casa.

Con la normalidad en el reino y la recuperación de la reina Ashe, Freljord regresó a la calma y prosperidad o eso parecía.

El equipo de demacianos tardaron nuevamente otras seis horas en regresar a su hogar por lo que al llegar ya era de noche y muy tarde para celebrar otra victoria de Demacia. Dicha celebración se pautó para celebrarla con el cumpleaños del príncipe el cual era en dos días.

Los campeones y soldados se dispersaron para sus respectivos hogares y el príncipe y la mestiza se dirigieron a tomar un baño para poder descansar de otro día agitado. Aunque Shyvana se preguntaba por qué si poseían ambos alta confianza no podían bañarse juntos o verse desnudos, pregunta que la cuestionaba siempre que se duchaba.

Al terminar de ducharse la mestiza se colocó su pijama y se dirigió a la habitación del príncipe la cual ambos sí compartían. Al entrar allí se acostó en la cama y esperó a que saliera su amigo y amo del baño.

Después de varios minutos Jarvan salió con su respectiva prenda de dormir para encontrarse con la mestiza despierta.

_-"Creí que ya estarías durmiendo, hoy fue un día agitado."-_

Comentó Jarvan mientras acomodaba su colchón.

_-"…Esperaba al príncipe Jarvan…"-_

_-"Siempre con tus típicas respuestas."-_

El príncipe se acostó en su colchón y esperaba conciliar el sueño, cuando lo asustó un fuerte golpe. Shyvana en un fuerte impulso se había abalanzado ante él, acostándose en el colchón.

Jarvan estaba muy sorprendido por tal acción, tanto que se sonrojó fuertemente.

_-"¿Qué… haces… Shyvana?"-_

La pelirroja se acercó a él quedando frente a frente y mostrando una expresión de determinación y seguridad ante un príncipe nervioso e incómodo.

_-"…Yo… Te amo… Príncipe Jarvan."-_

_**Final del sexto capítulo.**_

_**Último capítulo: Shyvana la princesa dragón.**_


	7. Shyvana la príncesa Dragón 1

Ésta parte se narraran en primera persona, por lo que Jarvan IV relatará su historia. Mantenía en mente terminarla en una sola pieza pero tendré que hacer varias partes del final porque quedaría largo e innecesario. Espero que les guste.

Desclaimer: League of Legend's no es de mi propiedad.

La luz de la luna iluminaba las oscuras esquinas de Demacia junto a el viento gélido de Freljord que bajaba poco a poco la temperatura y el sonido de las criaturas nocturnas resonaban en el ambiente. Mientras los habitantes demacianos descansaban de un largo y productivo día, yo; el príncipe Jarvan IV me encontraba en una decisión atroz: Mi boda. La conyugué que el trono eligió para mí llamada Fiora.

Las batallas y guerras eran mí único deber con el deseo y juramento de traer conmigo todas las victorias para mí nación. Libré incontables batallas a temprana edad junto a mi padre; el rey Jarvan III. Aunque los demás niños de mi igual edad jugaban y disfrutaban todo tipo de fantasías posibles nunca llegué a expresar dichas acciones ya que no se me permitían. Tampoco se me permitió ir a colegios o lugares públicos en Demacia tuve mis propios profesores y una educación privada alejada de todos los plebeyos.

Así es; plebeyos. Como linaje de la familia real y futuro rey demaciano mis educadores me enseñaron la diferencia entre una persona común y un gobernante. Una persona que no es aclamada ni admirada ni justificada por algún título o habilidad en diferencia con un monarca titulado y bendecido por la orden divina a ser proclamado como rey. Sin embargo siempre creí que un rey era más que una simple autoridad y que un rey traería gloria y paz a su nación como lo hizo mi bisabuelo el rey Jarvan I. Mi abuelo y mi padre son grandes reyes que serán recordados en la historia pero si ha de sacrificar plebeyos para su huida o seguridad no dudarán en dejarlos ya que ellos son los reyes y los plebeyos son los peones.

Mi habilidad desde niño fue condecorada y admirada por todos estando en todas las batallas de Demacia, no tardé en ser invitado a unirme a la liga de las leyendas al igual que mi amigo Garen y su hermana Lux. Estuve al frente de todas las batallas contra Noxus, contra los reinos en guerras, liberando comandos y matando dragones, así es; Dragones. Los dragones eran criaturas temidas y odiadas por los habitantes de Demacia sin olvidar a las demás regiones de Valoran, maté incontables dragones junto a mi abuelo y junto a mi padre pero… Había un dragón que era todo lo contrario a lo que había conocido.

En una de mis misiones al exterior de la ciudad, se me informó de una extraña criatura la cual no pude neutralizar personalmente pero en el transcurso de dicho viaje me topé con otra criatura, una criatura increíblemente interesante y distinta a todo lo que yo conocía. En mis años de lucha y diálogos llegué a encajar con todo tipo de personas y a visualizar mejor las ideas de cada quién. Aunque era muy bueno en los ideales y éticas no me visualizaba en una relación con alguien y menos con quien yo quisiera puesto que en ser sucesor al trono trae responsabilidades y una de ellas era que el mismo trono me elige una pareja.

La pareja que mi padre autorizó para candidata al trono y futura reina demaciana fue Fiora de la casa Laurent ¿Por qué ella? Porque según mi sabio padre, era la más bendecida y aceptada por los demacianos algo que mi amiga Quinn no podría detallar. Se me emparejaba con mi amiga por dichos motivos, uno es por ser mí amiga y otro que supuestamente ella gustaba de mí algo que es muy típico en la mayoría de las demacianas. No poseo ningún desacuerdo respecto a amiga Quinn, pero no es algo que sienta más allá de una simple amistad…En referencia a Fiora, no llevo más de un simple dialogo con ella. Jamás he sentido sentimientos hacia otra persona que no sea mi padre o las batallas, sin embargo.

Llegué a sentir un fuerte interés más allá de lo que conocía por una criatura, por una persona, por una humana. Esa persona era Shyvana, una mestiza de un cruce entre un dragón y una humana. Cuando la vi por primera vez me carcomió su sufrimiento y angustia al ser maltratada por la muchedumbre de aquel pueblo, yo vi cuando ella llegó al pueblo y quedó atrapada en esa jaula de sogas. Yo vi cuando los pueblerinos la maltrataban con picas y antorchas. Yo vi cuando la amenazaban de muerte. Por un momento creí que era ella la responsable de los incendios en los pueblos pero… ¿Cómo alguien como ella podría hacer eso? No volví a dudar y entré a defenderla.

¡Je! La primera vez que la vi ella estaba más allá de la higiene y sin olvidar su peculiar color de piel. Creí que sería difícil socializar con Shyvana pero me equivoqué fue la primera vez que me equivoqué y la primera de las demás que me esperaban con ella.

Su historia fue muy triste y penetrante ella fue creada a partir de dos razas y ambas razas la odiaban y rechazaban dándole como lugar la inexistencia. Aun recuerdo sus ojos rojizos y amarillentos pidiendo ayuda para vengar a su padre, el único ser que la quiso en el mundo.

También recuerdo cuando le ofrecí ir a Demacia le ofrecí un verdadero hogar y ella aceptó alegremente… Ella añoraba un hogar. Pasamos por mucho en todos esos meses estando en muchas misiones con la excusa de que ella era mi guardia de élite pero creo que lo hice por otra razón.

Y también recuerdo esa noche… Recuerdo bien lo que me dijo…

_-"…Yo…Te amo… Príncipe Jarvan…"-_

Aunque sabía perfectamente lo que sentía, creí que era un cariño de padre o maestro que de algo más… Yo jamás llegué a tener una experiencia igual o parecida… Recuerdo bien lo que dijo después…

_-"… ¡No pude… contenerlo… más!... Yo… ¡Te amo!... Príncipe… Prin…"-_

Después de eso ella se fue inesperadamente de mi habitación… Se fue llorando y no dejó ningún rastro alguno. Traté de seguirla y con la esperanza de encontrarla pero fue inútil. La noche y el día pasaron y no la encontré en el palacio ni en los alrededores, ni en Demacia ni fuera de Demacia… Se fue… ¿¡Cómo pude perderla así!? ¡¿Cómo?!

En la siguiente noche tuve que tranquilizarme y bajar mi tono de voz pero fue demasiado tarde ya que desperté a media Demacia… Entre ellas, mi padre.

Él me preguntó que qué rayos pasaba y que por qué andaba pegando gritos como un Noxiano, tenía a los sirvientes y demás personal a sus espaldas mientras yo estaba relajándome en la ventana más alta del palacio. Fue un momento de debilidad…

Le comenté lo que pasó con la esperanza de que me ayudara a buscarla pero fue inútil… Me dijo claramente que no… Me dijo…

_-"Lo lamento por tu amiga o guardaespaldas… Pero ella se fue porque así lo quiso… No podemos hacer más nada."-_

Mi furia y frustración aumentó gravemente. ¿¡Cómo que no podíamos hacer nada!? ¡Shyvana se había ido! ¡No iba a permitir que ella se fuese así como si nada! ¡No iba a permitir que volviera a sufrir la soledad!

Así que tomé las cartas en el asunto y decidí en ir a buscar mi armadura para salir a buscarla aunque me tomara toda mi vida la encontraría. Sin embargo ¿Cuál fue mi ánimo para buscarla? Mi padre con la noticia que hoy me atormenta.

_-"Deberías de ir a buscar tu atuendo de boda que tu armadura ya que mañana, el día de tu cumpleaños te casarás… Así es, te casarás y será con la hija de la casa de Laurent. Con Fiora."-_

¿Cuál fue mi respuesta?

_-"¿¡Cómo que casarme!? ¡Jamás me casaré con alguien a quien no quiera!"-_

¿Cuál fue su respuesta?

_-"La familia escudo de luz jamás ha tenido decisión propia a la hora de elegir con quién quedarnos… Recuerda que eres el futuro rey y como tal deberás aceptar quién será tu esposa y la futura reina."-_

¿Qué hice en ese momento? Lo que mi corazón y mente hicieron… Decir la verdad ante Dios y la corona.

_-"¡No me interesa lo que la tradición nos haya planteado en nuestra historia… Nosotros decidimos lo que queremos y deseamos sin importa el qué!"- _

¿Qué hizo él? Perder la cordura y decepcionarse increíblemente de mí… Y no lo culparé, yo Jarvan IV deshonré el nombre de mi familia y de mi ciudad.

-_"¿¡Tú crees que tu abuelo y yo decidimos con quién quedarnos!? ¡Yo amaba a mi soldado y por culpa de tu abuelo no pude estar con ella! Terminé aceptando la realidad y quedarme con tu madre… Para seguir honrando a nuestra familia a nuestra casa escudo de luz."_

Allí me di cuenta de que mi padre no amaba ni quería a mi madre solo estuvo con ella por obligación y juramente a la corona. Lealtad.

_-"¿¡Y de dónde viene toda ésta insolencia y falta de respeto!? ¡Tú no eres así, mi orgullo no es así! ¿¡Por qué te estás revelando de ésta forma Jarvan!? A no ser… Que todo esto venga por ella."-_

Ya no soportaba perder más tiempo sin saber a dónde se fue Shyvana por lo que decidí irme y dejar a mi padre hablando pero éste me detuvo junto a Xin Zhao. Ambos me negaron altamente la salida con sus grandes decepciones y penas que se veían en sus ojos. Yo afirmé mi autoridad y entré entre ellos diciéndole al final lo que realmente sentía y ocurría.

_-"No pensaré en casarme con alguien a quien no quiero… No pensaré en estar con alguien quien no quiero… No pensaré en estar sin ella… Desde que estoy con ella he sentido un fuerte sentimiento y no dejaré que se me escape… ¡Jamás he perdido algo que realmente quiero y ésta vez no será la primera vez! ¡Yo el príncipe Jarvan IV de la casa escudo de luz amo profundamente a la mestiza extranjera y plebeya llamada Shyvana!"-_

_-"¿Es todo esto una broma pesada? ¿Es todo esto una pesadilla? ¿¡Es todo esto una aberración injustificada!? ¿¡Cómo te atreves a darle la espalda a tú gente y a tu nación por una cualquiera!?"-_

_-"No es una cualquiera, no es una plebeya, no es nada especial para ustedes pero para mí es todo lo que yo siento y más. Y aunque deshonré el honor y nombre de nuestra casa, no lo haré más y dejaré de ser un príncipe si es necesario… Solo para poder estar con ella… Adiós padre."-_

Fue mi única vez que aberré a nuestra familia a mi orgullo y carácter. Jamás había hecho una deshonra tan grande y tan fantasiosa… Le di la espalda a Demacia… Aunque ya lo había hecho anteriormente fue para demostrar mi habilidad y fui recibido con honores pero dudo que ésta vez incluso me reciban.

Sellé mi destino aventurándome fuera de las puertas de Demacia con mi lanza en el hombro y siguiendo mi instinto fui en busca de mi amiga… De mi mejor amiga… De mi familia… De mis sentimientos.

No tenía ni la menor idea de qué demonios hacía… ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿En dónde tenía mi cabeza? ¿Salir solo de Demacia? ¿Qué tal si me tienden una emboscada? ¿Qué tal si Darius me ataca? ¿Qué tal si Urgot me sorprende? ¿Qué tal si Swain sabe lo que estoy haciendo y me asesina? Estoy como una oveja en una manada de lobos… No importa qué pase… No importa donde tenga mi cabeza, solamente pienso y siento una cosa y es saber a dónde se fue Shyvana.

¿¡Qué demonios hago!? ¡Ni siquiera sé si estoy siguiendo el rastro de ella! Ni sé si en verdad dejó Demacia… ¡No tengo un indicio ni nada parecido! Pero siendo una extraña sensación que me dice a dónde ir...

El bosque se ve macabro a la penumbra de la noche… Es evidente a altas horas de la noche… Me gusta caminar a la luz de la luna pero ésta vez es ridículo.

El camino que tomé inconscientemente me percató que estaba en dirección a Jonia lo cual sin un caballo me tomó días llegar, siendo ya el tercer día sin Shyvana… Mi cumpleaños pasó y no imaginaré como estarán en Demacia con la noticia de mi traición… Me libré del supuesto compromiso con Fiora pero a costa de un alto castigo… ¿Qué me deparará el futuro? ¿Un príncipe exiliado o sentenciado a muerte? ¿Qué castigo me impondrá mi padre?

Soporté el día caluroso y las noches gélidas provenientes del frío del Freljord. Pero finalmente llegué a Jonia, no tenía idea alguna por qué llegué o me conduje allí pero tal vez Shyvana se encontrara allí.

Llegué al mediodía en la tranquila isla de Jonia, el puente de la costa a la isla era largo por lo que me tomó la mañana completa en llegar. El lugar era muy bonito y ambiental, los árboles poseían flores rojas y rosadas muy cautivadoras. El verde prado era excepcional y su cielo azul lo hacía un lugar impresionante.

Como estaba cansado decidí sentarme en una roca del lugar y tratar de no pensar en el agua o en la comida… Pero era imposible, estaba sediento y hambriento.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, era un extraño ser llamado Wukong. Era una criatura peculiar un mono que actuaba como un humano y parecía un humano. El lugareño fue muy amable y me ofreció agua y comida por lo que cesé mis necesidades.

Pasé un rato dialogando con el lugareño y le comenté todo lo ocurrido y por qué estaba allí, recuerdo perfectamente lo que me dijo…

_-"Oh sí, el amor puede doler y quitarte todo lo que quieres pero solo si realmente estás enamorado, a veces necesitamos sacrificar cosas por lo que realmente queremos. Respecto a lo del príncipe y plebeyos y extranjeros y eso… Mi maestro me dijo una vez que todos somos iguales, no importa nuestro título o nuestra apariencia. Todos somos seremos vivos y como tal coexistimos con amor y cariño… Si quieres a esa persona llamada Shyvana ¿Por qué el pueblo que tanto te ha amado no deberá respetar tu decisión? Tú respetas a tu pueblo y ellos deberán de hacer lo mismo."-_

Sabías palabras de ese personaje, realmente me alivió escuchar algo positivo en todo mi camino. Quizás no estaba haciendo algo tan malo… El lugareño siguió su relato después de una breve pausa.

_-"Mira por ejemplo a mí mismo… Yo era una roca y me convertí en un ser vivo. ¡En un mono! Un mono inteligente y fuerte, por lo que decidí ir más allá de lo que buscaba y seguí mi instinto… Allí conocí a mi maestro, el maestro Yi. El me enseñó todo lo que sé y me introdujo a la liga de las leyendas, ambos somos muy unidos, eso es cariño y amistad. Sin embargo un día seguí de nuevo mi instinto y me topé con una persona llamada Ahri, ella era alguien como yo y nos hicimos grandes amigos pero siendo honesto… Siento más que cariño por Ahri y eso es amor."-_

Las palabras del lugareño eran cada vez más sabías hasta que se nos unió su supuesta pareja, una extraña criatura pero muy hermosa llamada Ahri. Parecía una humana pero tenía ¿Colas? Quizás es por esa razón que no visitaba tanto Jonia.

Después de socializar con los lugareños hubo algo que me cautivó de Ahri… Por esa razón llegué allí y quizás por esa razón también llegó Wukong a ella.

_-"¿Entonces… Tú esfera de energía muestra el camino de los sentimientos humanos?"-_

_-"Algo así cariño… Mi esfera se centra mientras dormimos en las personas que no saben a dónde ir y necesitan de un camino a la luz… Jeje es muy hermoso todo esto."-_

Si esa rara esfera que traía en la mano podía guiarnos a lo que queremos ¿Podría indicarme dónde estaría Shyvana? ¡No dudé y le pregunté! Y lo que me respondió me asombró.

_-"Así es. La chica está aquí en Jonia justo al sur, es posible que si sigues el camino recto te encuentres con ella."- _

Dicho y hecho me despedí de los lugareños y seguí mi camino para encontrar a la dragona. Al principio había ido corriendo con mi lanza en el hombro pero debido a la pausa que realicé para secar mis necesidades tuve que ir más despacio o sufriría de un ataque gastronómico y era lo menos que quería en esos momentos.

Recorrí un largo camino a la dirección que me sugirió la lugareña y en dicho camino me topé con varios ninjas entrenando en una zona muy cerrada pero gracias a mis anteriores experiencias decidí no hacer ningún tipo de ruido para no llamar a un mal momento.

Al pasar por las zonas descubrí un pequeño y hermoso restaurante creado de madera fina y de aspecto simple. Allí se hallaban dos habitantes gozando alegremente de una gran cantidad de cerveza y todo tipo de bebidas, uno llevaba una lámpara…

Los lugareños eran muy peculiares y cada vez me convencía a mí mismo que era una de las razones por la que no visitábamos la isla de Jonia. Después de un largo recorrido al fin llegué a la zona recomendada por la habitante, la zona era muy agradable llena de árboles y césped adornado por flores y dejando entrar a un resplandeciente riachuelo.

Al entrar en el área empecé a buscar en todos los posibles rincones y escondites que proporcionaba el lugar. Como no pertenecía a la región decidí no gritar ni hacer ruido porque quizás llamaría a posibles enemigos.

Me tomó varios minutos hasta poder escuchar un sonido familiar. ¡Era Shyvana! ¿Y estaba llorando? Ese llanto ya lo había escuchado hace mucho y sabía que era ella pero ¿¡Dónde estaba!? Comencé a buscar más bruscamente y la adrenalina aumentaba como si de una batalla se tratara.

Al seguir el llanto de Shyvana logré visualizarla detrás de un árbol y al lado del río, allí estaba… Después de lo que sucedió ¿Por qué recorrió tanto? ¿Por qué hizo todo eso? Allí se encontraba sentada y llorando… Me atormenta cada vez que la veo llorar.

Impulsivamente entré en el lugar y la sorprendí bruscamente, tanto que se cayó de la impresión. Recuerdo la enorme expresión que preguntó al saludarla.

_-"… ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?!..."-_

Ella trató de limpiarse las lágrimas pero fue inútil yo me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado.

_-"Podría preguntarte lo mismo… Shyvana."-_

Después de que dialogáramos sobre el por qué yo estaba allí y el por qué recorrí todo ese trayecto decidí preguntarle lo mismo a lo que ella me respondió con un largo comentario.

_-"…Lo…Lamento príncipe Jarvan… Pero… No quería seguir a su lado y que… Volviera a ocurrir… Cuando mi padre estaba vivo, él y yo visitábamos muy seguido éste lugar… Aquí nos bañábamos y admirábamos el ambiente… La última vez que vinimos fue el primer día de saber que un asesino nos buscaba… Desde entonces huimos y no volvimos a éste lugar… La razón de por qué mi padre me traía tanto aquí fue... Que aquí él y mi madre solían estar… Yo… Lo lamento príncipe Jarvan… Lamento lo que le dije…"-_

Después de terminar su explicación volvió a soltar el llanto… No era normal ver a Shyvana llorar al menos no para los demás ya que ella y yo guardábamos una alta y secreta intimidad. Sin embargo hubo un tiempo en que ella expresaba su dolor justamente los pocos días en que se residenció en Demacia.

Aunque mi emoción era increíble en saber de que se encontraba bien y estar nuevamente a su lado, la opresión y sentimientos en verla así fue abrumador… Como una herida por desgarre en el pecho después de una fuerte batalla.

Mi curiosidad en saber por qué se disculpaba fue mayor a lo que creí y no me abstuve en preguntarle.

_-"¿Por qué lamentas lo que dijiste?... ¿Qué no es lo que sientes?"-_

En mi mente solo recorría muchas preguntas y sentimientos revueltos como un revoltijo de alimentos y sangre después de una guerra. Estaba más que claro que ella sentía algo por mí ¿Quién no se percataría de algo así? Aunque mi falta de experiencia en esto era grande, no soy un imbécil.

_-"…Es que… Yo… Es lo que le decía a mis padres… Cuando era pequeña… Le decía a mi madre que la amaba… Y murió por una enfermedad… Yo le decía a mi padre que lo amaba y… Lo mató un demonio… Ahora… Le dije a príncipe Jarvan que lo amaba… ¡Y NO QUIERO QUE PRÍNCIPE JARVAN MUERA!"-_

No me esperaba esa reacción o creencia de Shyvana. ¿Realmente piensa eso? Aunque no sé como sentirme… Admiración, tristeza, felicidad o dolor… Nunca antes había pasado por una situación similar, siempre era alguien de batallas, victorias y guerras nunca había enfrentado la situación del amor o romance. Con el miedo de decir o hacer algo estúpido decidí suspirar un poco y dejar que pasara unos minutos para responderle.

_-"Todo ser vivo en algún punto de su historia llegará a su fin, morirá. Lo emocionante de la vida es que jamás sabrás que pasará y tendrás que disfrutar los mejores momentos como si fuese el último… Pasaste pocos momentos con tu madre, pero fueron los mejores de una hija y de una madre. Pasaste muchos momentos con tu padre, tanto buenos como malos pero disfrutaste con él… Ambos se marcharon y te dejaron a ti. Un ser amado jamás se irá mientras esté en tu corazón ese ser siempre vivirá… Yo no podría decir que pasé momentos con mi madre ya que nunca la conocí pero pasé buenos momentos con mi padre y eso siempre lo recordaré… Y lo que siempre recordaré en ésta vida y en las demás vidas será a ti, Shyvana."-_

Estar junto a ella era confortante tanto así que no me percaté que tenía tomada su mano mientras le hablaba. Tampoco me percaté del fuerte impacto que es Shyvana en mi vida, antes de conocerla salía a caminar Demacia por solo patrullaje pero desde que ella está a mi lado se convirtió en una obsesión el caminar y pasar momentos a solas con ella.

_-"…Pero… Solo les había dicho a ellos dos que los amaba… Y ambos murieron… No quiero que príncipe Jarvan también muera…"-_

Shyvana había detenido su llanto pero su voz mostraba mucha tristeza por lo cual mi impulsividad decidió abrazarla y en el proceso coloqué su cabeza en mi pecho. No tenía palabras para lo que había hecho.

_-"Yo no me iré de ti Shyvana… No dejaré que estés sola ni triste… No dejaré que alguien te haga más daño ni te traiga sufrimiento… El amor que sentían tú y tus padres era amor de familia… El amor que se sentimos en éste momento va más allá del amor familiar."-_

_-"…Eso significa… ¿Qué príncipe Jarvan también…"-_

Interrumpí el cometario de Shyvana para completarlo yo mismo.

_-"Así es… También te amo. Te amo profundamente Shyvana."-_

No tenía la menor idea de qué hacer en ese momento era como si algo o alguien me estuviese controlando… No podía pensar claramente ni actuar a voluntad.

_-"Incluso deshonré mi familia y ciudad para afirmar lo que siento por ti… No me importa las consecuencias que traerá mis actos solamente me importas tú."-_

El decirle que dejé Demacia y maché su nombre solo por ir a buscarla fue una pésima movida de mi parte pero quería decirle todo lo que siento y más.

Shyvana mantenía una expresión muy alta y mostraba señales de culpa, ella creía que todo lo que pasó fue culpa de ella por irse o tal vez por existir.

_-"¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!? ¡Tú eres lo mejor que haya pasado en el mundo! ¿¡Por qué dices que no debiste de haber existido!?"-_

_-"…Solo he traído desgracias… Los dragones me odiaban y me querían asesinar… En los pueblos los aldeanos me sacaban y amenazaban con matarme… Los demacianos me temen al igual que los sirvientes del palacio… Y ahora al irme, príncipe Jarvan está en un problema de aberración..."-_

Las palabras de Shyvana eran frustrantes ¿Cómo podía creer que todo lo que ha pasado ha sido su culpa? Ella no tiene la culpa de que la hayan odiado sin razón alguna, de que le hayan temido sin un motivo y que la repelieran por ser diferente… Sea como sea la razón yo la amo y la quiero más que a mí mismo… Fuertes palabras para un príncipe… Ella fue la persona más impresionante que pude a ver conocido en Runaterra y por ello no retuve mis sentimientos e hice lo impensable para un príncipe.

Con mi adrenalina al máximo y con los sentimientos abiertos la tomé de su mentón y le besé esos labios frágiles que poseía. Mi mente no existía en ese momento no tenía idea alguna qué hacer y cómo reaccionar después de mi acto, solamente me dejé llevar por esos labios tan cálidos y placenteros.

Jamás había llegado a besar a alguien o a algo ni a la corona ni al trono la experiencia era nula y solo actuaba por instinto. No tenía idea si el beso fue bueno o malo, si besé bien o besé terrible pero solo pensaba en tener a Shyvana.

Como príncipe siempre he pensado en mí reino más nunca he llegado a pensar en el amor hasta conocer a ésta persona. ¿Por qué me pareces tan interesante Shyvana? ¿Qué tienes tú que me haces perder la cabeza? ¿Por qué me vuelves loco? ¡Me vuelves un demente!

Me preocupaba en cierto modo que terminara como un psicópata al igual que otros campeones como Mundo o Veigar aunque ellos fuesen de Noxus y diera a entender su demencia mi locura y obsesión en estar con Shyvana era muy grande a tal punto de pensar en eso.

A lo largo del minuto me separé de ella por falta de respiración siendo un completo inexperto. Shyvana no hizo nada ni al besarla ni al separarme llegué a creer que había arruinado todo o que había cometido una desgracia. Quizás lo hice mal y no fue de su agrado.

Después de recobrar la compostura al siguiente minuto ella reaccionó y actuó en una manera peculiar moviendo su cabeza y llevando sus manos al rostro. Me preocupé al principio por suponer lo peor pero al ver de reojo pude observar que estaba totalmente sonrojada, esta roja completamente y mantenía sus hermosos ojos cerrados.

Al pasar otro minuto ella me abrazó quedando ésta vez yo en estado de conmoción y entretanto me abrazaba me susurró al oído.

_-"…Te adoro mucho príncipe Jarvan… Te adoro y te amo… Mucho."-_

Las palabras me impactaron y a la vez me alegraron la adrenalina aumentaba cada vez más y me dejé llevar… La abracé nuevamente y reposé mi rostro en su cabello para olerlo y besarlo, extrañaba ese aroma que solo Shyvana poseía.

El tiempo pasó realmente rápido y cuando me di cuenta estaba atardeciendo por lo que decidí cambiar a una mejor postura y me empujé con Shyvana a una zona más baja. Ambos rodamos en la bajada pero no nos separamos de nuestro abrazo. Al caer en la zona más baja sentía el agua del riachuelo salpicar mi armadura por lo que pensé en una mejor opción más cómoda.

Ella andaba con su pijama puesto que se fue del palacio con ella así que me quité mi armadura y toda ropa estorbosa en el acto ella quedó petrificada y no pude contenerme para preguntarle la razón a lo que ella me respondió con un gran sonrojo.

_-"…Siempre le preguntaba a Lux si príncipe Jarvan y yo podríamos vernos des… sin ropa… Pero ella me respondía que no era correcto… Siempre quise estar sin ropa con el príncipe Jarvan…"-_

_-"Eso creo que se puede arreglar ahora mismo."-_

Sin perder más tiempo continué con lo que hacía y le deshice de su pijama para poder quedar con lo más hermoso que jamás he visto. La figura era indescriptible era como un ángel en la tierra o una perfecta obra de Dios. Mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y mi mente quedó lejos por unos minutos, incluso en el harem que pertenecía a mi abuelo y mi padre jamás se compararía a lo que estaba presenciando. Nunca llegué a pensar que Shyvana fuese tan hermosa.

La noche se apoderó del lugar como mi corazón se apoderó del de Shyvana dejando fluir todo sentimiento por ella. La noche fue muy diferente a todas las noches que siempre he pasado, ésta vez hacía algo que nunca antes había hecho y aunque estuviese al tanto de los gustos humanos jamás llegué a comprar algo como lo que sentí ésa noche. Los pétalos de los árboles nos cubrían mientras ambos descansábamos a la orilla del riachuelo.

Mi respiración se normalizó como la de Shyvana ella mantenía su brazo en mi tórax y yo rodeaba su cabella con mi brazo mientras veíamos pasar las nubes y las estrellas.

_-"… ¿Esto será un sueño?..."-_

La pregunta de Shyvana me sacó de mis pensamientos pero fue una muy linda pregunta.

_-"No creo que un sueño sea tan hermoso."-_

Ambos decidimos ducharnos y entramos al riachuelo para ello. Shyvana parecía muy alegre y entusiasmada quizás por ser el lugar de muchos recuerdos.

No solamente nos bañamos también jugamos y chapoteamos aprovechando el momento que teníamos el uno para el otro sin ningún tipo de ataduras o reglas.

Al terminar de bañarnos nos acostamos sin ponernos de nuevo la ropa ya que en ese momento era lo de menos si alguien nos veía. Poco a poco nos fuimos durmiendo y cerramos nuestros ojos al mismo tiempo, no olvidaré esa noche y ese final tan maravilloso en dormir juntos y abrazados… Si mi padre viera esto seguramente dejaría de ser mi padre.

Ya en la mañana al despertar noté como Shyvana ya se encontraba despierta y observándome. La saludé muy delicadamente.

_-"Buenos días ¿Cómo amaneció princesa Shyvana?"-_

Ella se sorprendió y mostró un gesto de extrañes a mi comentario.

_-"¿Ocurre algo?"-_

_-"…Es que… ¿Princesa?... ¿Yo?... ¿Qué estás diciendo…?"-_

Shyvana se mostraba un poco confundida e indignada, creyó que estaba jugando con ella o al menos dándole falsedades. En los meses que estuvimos en el palacio y estuvo conmigo yo le contaba muchas historias y cuentos populares en Valoran principalmente el de la princesa; una plebeya sin ningún don en especial que capturó el amor del príncipe. Dicha historia me recuerda mucho a mi propia historia, no ha habido ninguna persona a parte de Shyvana que me haya enamorado.

_-"Así es. Princesa. ¿Hay algo malo?"-_

_-"… ¡Sí!... ¿Cómo puede decir que soy una princesa? No te entiendo…"-_

_-"Bueno no hace falta que se entienda mucho, tu y yo hicimos algo anoche y al hacerlo fue por algo y me percató de que tú eres la única persona que quiero junto a mí por toda la vida por lo que eres y serás la princesa de Demacia… ¿O no sientes nada por mí?"-_

Dudé un poco respecto a los sentimientos de Shyvana por su comentario y por ello pregunté eso ella se enojó y se abalanzó fuertemente hacia mí dándome un abrazo.

_-"…Claro que te quiero príncipe Jarvan… Te quiero… Te amo… Te amo…"-_

Yo reí un poco e hice mi gesto común sonriendo.

_-"Y por ello tú serás la princesa, mí princesa y futura reina… Claro si se nos permite regresar a Demacia."-_

Tras decir mi comentario comencé a reír por la ironía pero a Shyvana no le pareció ninguna gracia quedé como un imbécil, yo riendo y ella observándome con cierta seriedad.

Shyvana tenía toda la razón de enojarse ya que estaría dándole falsos criterios y burlándome de nuestra ciudad, de mí Demacia. Demacia era todo para mí todo lo que amaba, honraba y llevaría hasta la tumba pero ¿Le di la espalda a todo eso por una mujer? Así es, por una mujer cuyo nombre es Shyvana y está a mi lado y no dejaré que se separe de mí.

_**Final – parte 1.**_


End file.
